These Are the Days of Our Lives
by Ms.E1928
Summary: AU: Look at Fitz and Mellie's history. MELLITZ ENDGAME
1. Chapter 1

A/N AU Mellitz, some show canon thrown in, but mostly my own version of their history.

"Woodrow I don't want her with that California hippy. We can do better for our daughter."

"He's a solid guy. Headed to law school once he's done in the Navy." Maeve scoffed at her husband.

"Todd Ewing would be a much better fit for her." Woodrow put down his paper and looked at his wife skeptically.

"You know how those Ewing's are. They would never accept Melody." Maeve sat up straight and looked straight into her husband's bright blue eyes.

"The same way the Rosemont's are?" She said raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow, that framed her deep blue eyes. Woodrow sat back in his seat and regarded his beautiful wife.

"And look how your father treated your mother. No one even knew about you until after he died. I don't want that for Melody. I want someone to accept her for who she is."

"And who she is, is a spectacular young woman who is beautiful, intelligent and an asset to any man. I just don't want her with that man. And he's much too old for her."

"He's only six years older than she is." He was not going to budge on this issue.

"Melody is impressionable, and a virgin this Fitzgerald character has probably bedded more women than I've had suppers." Her slight North Carolina accent slipped through.

"And if we are lucky she will be his wife and he can bed her." Maeve clutched her pearls not believing her husband would be so crass. He smirked behind his newspaper knowing he'd gotten underneath her skin.

"Well I'm not going to discuss this any longer if you are going to be that way." She pushed herself away from the large Mahogany table and walked out of the room. He'd gotten exactly what he wanted.

Maeve headed upstairs to look for her daughter. Her only child, apple of her eye. She didn't know why Woodrow was acting like he was, he was more protective of his little girl than she was. He had to be trying to get a rise out of her and it worked. Maeve entered Melody's room, whom some called Mellie, but not Maeve. She'd given her little girl a beautiful name and she wanted that name used.

Melody was sitting in the window seat of her bedroom. Her legs drawn up underneath her with a book sitting in her lap. She looked up when she heard her mother enter, a smile spread across her face and her blue eyes -that she'd gotten from both her parents- lit up. She was a mama and daddy's girl.

"What are you reading honey?"

"Great Expectations." Maeve nodded.

"Charles Dickens." She said as she sat next to her daughter. She reached over and tucked a chestnut lock behind her ear. At first glance no one would ever guess that Melody was her daughter. When Melody was a child, Maeve was often mistaken for her nanny by people who didn't know just who she was, ignorant people who didn't matter. She would proudly correct them and let them know that the beautiful cherub baby was in fact her daughter. Maeve was born to a white father whose family had a long history including slave ownership. They owned tobacco plantations and had old money. Her father was the only surviving child. He was married, but his wife never produced an heir and they divorced after five years of marriage. On the outside he was a Republican who fought against segregation and Civil Rights on the inside he was a man in love with his black maid. He had a child, Maeve with that maid and when he died he left everything to her. Melody was a quarter African American, but she passed. She didn't inherit her mother's mocha color skin. She did have the blue eyes of her parents and her mother's thick curly hair.

"Is everything ok mom?" Maeve smiled at her daughter.

"You know your father wants you to meet Fitzgerald Grant?" Mellie nodded slowly.

"How do you feel about that?" Mellie shrugged and hung her head. Her mother closed her eyes and shook her head. "Melody a proper lady does not shrug." Mellie looked up at her mom.

"If you and papa want me to meet him I will." She said softly.

"I don't want you too, but it is important to your father." Mellie nodded.

"I don't want to get married right now mom. I want to be a lawyer and have a career."

"And you will. He's off in the Navy right now so we don't have to worry about this right away, but when he comes back stateside your father would like for you to meet him."

"Ok." She said softly.

"Enunciate Melody."

"Yes ma'am." She said louder. Maeve smiled and leaned over kissing her daughters cheek and running her fingers through her hair. She stood, smoothing down the front of her silk skirt.

"Don't stay cooped up in this room all day. Get out and get some sun."

"Yes ma'am." Maeve left her daughter. She was still uneasy about Fitzgerald Grant, but what harm could come of her daughter if they just met each other.

4 Months Later

Mellie walked into her home. She had just gotten done with her last final of high school. Her graduation was in less than three weeks and she was beyond excited. She would be attending Yale in the fall and was the Valedictorian of her class. She was also the youngest in her class having skipped the 5th grade.

"Mom!" Mellie called. Their maid appeared and told Mellie that her mother and father were in the drawing room waiting for her. Mellie walked toward the drawing room. She heard voices she didn't recognize. She tentatively opened the door. Her parents didn't usually have her visit with their friends. They believed that a child should stay in a child's place and that was not mingling with grown folk. Mellie entered the room and everyone turned towards her, she suddenly felt self-conscious. She was still in her school uniform. She put her hands behind her back and softly rubbed her saddle shoe covered feet along the hardwood floors.

"Mellie dear come in." Her father spoke. She noticed a grey haired man smiling at her and a younger man in a Navy uniform. She knew it was him. He stood to greet her. "Mellie this is Senator Fitzgerald Grant II and his son Fitzgerald Grant III." Mellie shook both their hands.

"Please call me Fitz, Mellie." He smiled at her. She just nodded and went to sit next to her mother. Her mom patted her leg. Both the Grant men sat down.

"Your parents tell us that you're going to Yale in the fall."

"Yes sir." She said quietly. She noticed her mother cutting her eyes at her, but she couldn't help being timid she was not comfortable in this situation.

"My Fitzgerald graduated from Yale, Suma Cum Laude. He's also a Rhodes Scholar and is working on his masters in Criminal Justice. When he's done with his tour of duty he'll be enrolling in Harvard law." Big Jerry, as he liked to be called stated with pride or at least with the air of being proud.

"He's very accomplished." Woodrow spoke up.

"Mellie what are you plans?" Fitz stated looking her straight in the eyes. Mellie had to admit he was an attractive guy, tall, gorgeous curly brown hair and deep stormy blue eyes. She just didn't feel comfortable with this situation, she felt like her family was selling her off.

"I'm going to Yale to pursue a degree in Criminal Justice. I have not decided what law school I would like to attend."

"It would be just fabulous if you two entered Harvard together. Fitz will be finishing his tour right around when you will be done with school Mellie." It was something about Fitz's dad that Mellie did not like, something that made her uneasy with him.

"Melody has not decided what law school she will attend." Maeve spoke up. She was not at all happy with her husband for bringing these folks into her home and bartering off her daughter. Her husband looked at her not happy with her attitude towards the Grants. Mellie glanced at the clock.

"Mom I have to get ready for my riding lessons." Maeve looked at the clock and nodded.

"Go ahead honey." She stood to leave.

"Fitz you should go with her." Big Jerry spoke up. "You two can get to know each other." Fitz made move to stand.

"I have to go change first." She didn't want him to go with her, but she didn't want to be rude. He waited for her to return from changing and they left together. Mellie drove them to the stables.

"I'd have thought you would have stables on the grounds with a house that big."

"My mother doesn't like horses. She likes the idea of me riding."

"She doesn't like me either." He said softly.

"She's not sold on the idea of what ever my father and your father is trying to cook up."

"Neither am I." Mellie wasn't sure how to take that and Fitz could feel her reaction. "Not that you aren't absolutely stunning, but you are 17 years old. I'm sure you will meet a nice guy at school, it doesn't make sense to attach yourself to me. Especially because I'm a stranger and this isn't the 18th century where people arrange marriages." Mellie smiled. She parked at the stables and she and Fitz walked to her horse.

"I'd ask you if you want to ride, but you're not properly dressed." He began to unbutton his uniform coat.

"I can ride." She smiled at him surprised.

They took horses out and rode for an hour. He wasn't terrible at it, she could tell that he'd be on a horse before. When they entered the house her mother rushed to her. She stroked her daughter's hair and looked her over. She was ready to cause bodily harm to one Fitzgerald Grant if one hair was out of place on Mellie's pretty little head.

"Melody go shower and change for dinner."

"Yes ma'am." Mellie left her mother standing with Fitz.

He shifted from foot to foot. There was something about Maeve Sinclair that made him uneasy.

"I don't like you Fitzgerald." She was straight to the point.

"I gathered that ma'am."

"You aren't good enough for my baby. And you are much too old."

"Honestly I am probably not good enough for her. She seems like an exceptional young lady. Ma'am none of this was my idea. My father met your husband while conducting some business he saw a picture of your daughter and he just got it in his head that we would make a great couple."

"He got it in his head that you would make powerful couple. That my daughter's southern panache and old money would lessen the stink of your nouveau riche."

"Ma'am I have no intentions of using your daughter."

"Good because I have no intentions of letting you. Your father went back to the hotel. I can have a driver take you back as well."

"Yes thank you." She walked away, leaving him standing in the foyer. Mellie or Melody as her mother called her was a beautiful girl, but her mother was not someone he wanted as a mother in law.


	2. Chapter 2

3 Months Later

Mellie moved into her dorm and was preparing for classes. Her mother made quite the spectacle when she had to leave her only child and go back to North Carolina. Maeve made sure that Mellie was put in a single room she'd brought in her interior designer to decorate her dorm so that she would not miss home. Mellie was somewhat embarrassed by her mother's antics, but she knew that her mom meant well.

Mellie settled into college life and was enjoying her classes and she'd even met a few friends. Her mother called her everyday and she really did miss North Carolina, especially now that it was starting to get cold. She had just returned to her dorm from a study group and grabbed her mail. She was absentmindedly looking through it when an envelope caught her eye. She opened it and was stunned to be reading a letter from Fitzgerald Grant.

**Dear Mellie,**

**I hope this letter finds you in good health and happy spirits. I know that the last we talked I indicated that I thought it best we not pursue anything, but I have recently found myself in a quandary. I enjoyed the time we spent together albeit brief and now I find myself thinking of you often. I find that I miss you. I realize that I want to know you better and I hope that you would like to get to know me better. I know that you are only 17 and are not interested in anything serious or long term, but I do hope that we may write each other and maybe I can call you every now and then. And possibly when I am back stateside we can grab lunch and catch up. If this is not something you are interested in I do understand. **

**Sincerely,**

**Petty Officer Second Class Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III**

Mellie immediately went to her desk and pulled out stationary. She was excited that he had written her. No she wasn't ready to be anyone's wife, but she did think that he was a nice guy. Once away from his over bearing father, Fitz was kind, sensitive and thoughtful.

Dear Fitzgerald,

I am glad to hear from you and I hope that my letter finds you in good health and happy spirits. I am getting used to college life and really enjoying myself. I have met many new friends and I'm not as home sick as I thought I would be. I have thought of you often, wondering if you were keeping safe. I enjoyed the brief time that we were able to spend together over the Summer and I would like to meet again once you are back stateside. I am not ready for anything serious, but we can be friends. I have some studying to do before I turn in so I will not make this too long. If you would like to call me sometime my dorm number is 203-555-1212.

All my best,

Melody

Mellie and Fitz continued to correspond back and forth in letters and he would occasionally call her when he could. She hated to admit it, but she was getting very attached to him and was excited when he told her that he would be home in February for a leave and could come and visit her for a few days. Mellie didn't tell her mom that she'd been talking to Fitz. She knew her mother didn't like him and she didn't want to hear her mouth about it.

She was never one to want to rush through Christmas, but knowing that Fitz was coming in February she could hardly contain herself. Mellie made sure to have all her work done before the end of the week. She cleared her schedule in anticipation of his arrival. She'd never felt this way about a guy before and part of her was afraid especially since he was so much older.

Mellie was sitting in her dorm when she got a call that she had a visitor downstairs. She checked herself in the mirror one more time before practically running downstairs to the lobby. Her breath caught when she saw him. He was a little bulkier than the last time she'd seen him, his hair was cut shorter, but the curls still remained. His skin held a slight tan probably from his time in California. She walked up to him and they hugged briefly, exchanging pleasantries. The passerbys were giving her weird looks.

Fitz and Mellie headed up to her dorm. In the back of her mind she knew that her mother would not approve of her bringing him up to her room so she took him to the student lounge instead. Fitz smiled she was always the southern belle. They chatted for a bit and then decided to grab dinner.

Fitz and Mellie spent the weekend together. He was staying at a nearby hotel. He would walk over to her dorm and they would spend time together. He still hadn't seen the inside of her room. He was walking her back to her door after having dinner together.

"Can I see your room?" Mellie was uneasy about that, but one look into his beautiful blue eyes and she agreed.

"Sure." Mellie opened her dorm room door and they stepped inside. Fitz's eyebrow raised.

"This is not the type of room I remember having. How did you get a single as a freshman?"

"My mom." Fitz nodded he didn't need to know anything else. Maeve Sinclair was tenacious when it came to her little Melody. Fitz and Mellie settled on her couch and watched a little tv. He had his arms around her shoulder. He rubbed his hands through her hair and Mellie tensed up.

"You are so beautiful Mellie" He said leaning closer to her, his lips skimmed her ear. She tried to remain focused on the tv. His right hand came around and settled on her stomach, she jumped slightly. He smiled. "You ok?"

"Yes" She said looking at him. He bent and captured her mouth. Her eyes remained open she was stunned. She pushed him away. "Fitz we should stop." He hung his head.

"I'm sorry Mellie. I probably should get going." She nodded. He stood up and gave her a light hug before leaving. Mellie couldn't help but to smile that was her first kiss.

3 Months Letter

Mellie thought of Fitz often, but she didn't let it interfere with her school work. She was making straight A's and had joined a number of clubs and societies. She kept herself busy in between times when she would see Fitz. Mellie was gearing up for finals and to go home for the Summer. She was so excited to see her parents and her old high school friends. She was also hopeful that she would see Fitz, but that would also require her to tell her mom that she was dating Fitz.

Mellie finished her finals and her mom had sent movers to come clean out her dorm. She would be moving into an off campus apartment at the beginning of her Sophomore year. Mellie arrived home and was immediately greeted by her parents.

Her mother doted on her daughter. She took her shopping and they had a mother daughter spa day. Her dad had gone into the office for the day. When they returned home Mellie knew it was as good as any time to tell her mom about Fitz.

"Mommy can I talk to you?" He mother looked at her skeptically.

"It must be something I'm not going to like since you called me mommy. Sit baby girl." Mellie sat next to her mom on the couch.

"Mom I've been dating Fitz."

"When have you seen him to be dating?" Mellie took a deep breath.

"He's come to visit me at school." Her mother looked at her shocked.

"Melody Annabelle Sinclair how could you have been hiding that from me!" Her mother was angry.

"I like him mom and I knew you wouldn't like it." Maeve took a deep breath. She didn't want to be angry with her baby.

"I want you to be careful Melody. He's a man and you are a little girl."

"Mom I'm eighteen."

"Oh eighteen I guess that makes you an expert on life?"

"No mommy I just like him."

"Of course you do. He's a handsome young man, I just don't know about that family baby girl." Her mother sighed.

"He's been a complete gentleman." Her mother knew what she was saying and that made Maeve feel a tad bit better. Maeve kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Your dad will be probably happy to hear that you are dating the son of a senator. He cares about silly things like that."


	3. Chapter 3

1 Month Later

Fitz was able to get a leave and he came straight to North Carolina to see Mellie. They spent almost every day together. Maeve still felt uneasy about him with her daughter.

Fitz and Mellie had gone to dinner and returned back to his hotel room. They were sitting on the couch making out. They had not gone all the way, but they had started to become more intimate. Fitz had his hand inside Mellie's bra and was rubbing her nipple. He was making her feel things that she'd never felt in her life. Fitz was biting her neck and Mellie pulled away.

"Don't do that? If my mom sees a hickey on me she will never let me see you again." He nodded and leaned in biting her bottom lip. His hand left her shirt and slowly moved down her stomach. He moved his hand to her knee and crept up her skirt. Mellie was running her fingers through his hair and almost leapt off the couch when she felt his fingers rub against her center. She pulled her mouth away from his and looked at him wide eyes. He began to move his fingers across her panty covered slit paying special attention to her nub. Mellie closed her eyes and moaned.

"Fitz we should stop." She said breathlessly.

"Do you really want me to?" His index finger slipped past the elastic leg band of her panties and dipped into her wetness.

"No" She hissed out. He removed his finger and Mellie whined. Fitz stood up from the couch and turned her around. He lifted her skirt as he went to his knees in front of her. Mellie had no clue what he was about to do. He parted her legs and kissed the inside of her thighs before grabbing a hold of the waistband of her panties and pulling them down. He parted her legs more and began to slowly lick her wet folds. Mellie's hips lifted off the couch she had never felt anything like this in her life. Fitz continue to lick and suck on her nub. She began to feel a heat spread through her and she knew that she was about to have her first orgasm. Mellie grabbed his hair and shrieked as her orgasm hit her. Fitz lapped at her juices as she came down from her high He kissed her thighs once more before pulling up her panties. He looked over her shoulder at the clock.

"Baby I need to be getting you back home. It's almost time for your curfew." He said leaning over and kissing her. Mellie tasted herself on his lips. She thought she would be repulsed, but she wasn't. She wrapped her arms around him and pushed her body closer to his.

"What about you?" He smiled.

"I'm fine. I don't want you late for curfew, your mom would never let me see you again if that happened. You know she's just waiting for me to mess up." Mellie nodded knowing that he was correct.

Fitz was on his last night of leave. He would be going back to his ship in the next few days. He hated to leave her. He had become very attached to her and did not want to be away from her. They walked hand in hand down the small main street back toward his hotel room.

"I got you something." He said softly once they reached his room. He handed her a small wrapped box. Mellie opened it and smiled when she saw the locket within it. She opened and it was a tiny picture that they'd taken in a photo booth with an inscription. _Thanks for always being the Melody within my heart. Love Fitz. _ She smiled brightly at him. " I really mean that Mels. I love you." He said running his fingers through her hair.

"I love you too Fitz." He leaned over and began to kiss her. After awhile he began to unbutton her shirt. Mellie knew where this was headed and she felt that she was ready. Fitz picked her up and walked over to the bed, he gently laid her down before removing the remainder of her clothes. They had not talked about it, but he knew that she was a virgin and he would have to go slow. He removed his own clothes. Mellie stared at him, she'd never seen a man nude in person. He laid on the bed next to her and explored her body. After a time she felt comfortable enough exploring his. She tentatively reached out and rubbed his hardness. The skin was softer than she imagined it would be. Fitz leaned over and took a nipple into his mouth he flicked it with his tongue as he gently bit down. Mellie moaned loudly. His hand traveled down her body and found her wet. He knew that they didn't have much time before he had to get her back home.

Fitz reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a condom. He rolled it onto his hardness before climbing on top of Mellie. She was nervous and knew this was going to hurt, but she wanted to be with him . Fitz parted her legs and settled between them. His hardness started to nudge her opening, she immediately tensed when she felt the pressure.

"Just relax baby." He said kissing her neck. He pushed into her and Mellie closed her eyes tightly when the sharp pain ripped through her body. She bit her lip to stop from crying out. Fitz pulled out a bit before pushing back into her. Her fingers dug into his shoulders and he hated that he was hurting her. Finally he was able to fully sheath himself within her warm tightness. Fitz's hips began to move against her.

"I love you so much Mellie."

"I love you Fitz." She said softly.

"Oh God Mels you feel so good. You are so tight and wet." Fitz knew he wouldn't last long with her tightness. He reached between them and began to stroke her clit. Mellie's thighs tightened against him and he knew from the way she bit her bottom lip that she was close.

"Fitz!" She screamed out as her orgasm hit her. He pumped into her two more times before his own orgasm overcame him and he filled the condom with his seed. After their breathing returned to normal he rolled off of her being careful to make sure the condom didn't slip.

Fitz looked over at the clock. "Shit baby. We only have twenty five minutes before you have to be home." He kissed her on the mouth before standing up. Mellie sat up and her body immediately screamed. She prayed that her mom was not up. She needed time to heal from this night. Mellie and Fitz cleaned up and he drove her back home. He got her back 5 minutes before her curfew was up.

Maeve had been staring at the clock for the last half hour. Fitzgerald was cutting it close.

"Maeve he will have her home. So what if he is slightly late it's his last night with her." She gave her husband a stern look.

"Midnight is already too late for her to be out with that man. Any time is too late for her to be out with that man." She walked over to the large bay window in her bedroom and waited for her daughter to be returned home. She saw his car pull up and was pleased that he at least opened the door for her. Maeve's eyes narrowed when she saw how her daughter was moving and she immediately knew why. Her anger began to rise. She looked back at her husband who had fallen asleep.

Mellie and Fitz stood outside her parents house making out. In the back of her mind she hoped her mom was asleep.

"I'm going to miss you terribly."

"I know Fitz because I'm going to miss you." He smiled slightly.

"I don't usually like the things my dad does, but I am happy he made this possible."

"Me too." She smiled at him. "I better get in the house before my mom…." She didn't finish her statement, he nodded. He hugged her tightly to him again before reluctantly releasing her.

"Bye Fitz stay safe." He kissed her forehead.

"I will, love you Melody."

"I love you Fitzgerald." Mellie slowly turned away from him and entered the house. She didn't look back if she did she knew her heart would break into a million pieces seeing him leave her. Mellie slowly walked up the stairs toward her room. Muscles that she didn't know she had were screaming. She was tired and wanted to head to bed, but she knew she needed to soak in a warm bath first. Mellie was just about to remove her clothes when her mother entered her room. Her eyes went wide surprised that she was still up. She knew from the look on her face that she wasn't happy.

"Mom what are you still doing up?"

"Sit down Melody." Her mother indicated for her daughter to sit on the couch that was in her room. Mellie took a deep breath and tried to walk as normal as she could to the couch. Her mom sat next to her. "Did you at least make him use protection?" Her mother stated with disappointment laced through her words.

"Mom I don't know…." Maeve held up her hand.

"Don't lie to me Melody. I know that you had sex with him tonight." Mellie hung her head. She felt terrible that her mother was upset with her. "Did you use protection?"

"Yes ma'am." She said quietly.

"Why didn't you talk to me before making this decision?" She looked up at her mom. She didn't say anything. "Melody?"

"I don't know mom. I….I'm sorry."

"Was this your first time Melody?" She knew that it was but she wanted to hear it from her mouth.

"Yes ma'am." Maeve closed her eyes and shook her head. She knew that Fitzgerald Grant was no good. She wouldn't be surprised if he didn't break up with her now that he had what he wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

12 years Later

Mellie and Fitz had been married for five years. After law school they moved to Santa Barbra, Fitz's hometown. As if her mother already didn't dislike Fitz, she was livid when she found out Fitz was taking her daughter all the way across the country. She felt like he'd done it on purpose, but Fitz didn't have any malice in his heart when it came to wanting to go back to California with his wife.

Mellie didn't really get to make friends she threw herself into her job. She made partner after only 3 years. Fitz was exceptionally proud of his wife. He was mulling a run for governor soon, more for his father than himself. He was content working for non-profits and helping, but his father felt his talents were better suited as the governor.

He and Mellie had been trying to have a baby. They were visiting his father and he was about to make love to his amazing wife when his father's voice interrupted.

"I hate that man." Mellie giggled. She got along with his father much easier than he ever did. She really had the patience of a saint. The two of them pulled themselves out of bed and went downstairs to see what Big Jerry wanted. When they came downstairs a strange man that looked like he was trying to do a bad Wolf Blitzer impression met them at the bottom of the stairs. He was introduced as Cyrus Beene. He took a once over of Fitz and Mellie.

"What is this?" Fitz said annoyed.

"Honey he's going to talk to us about you running for governor." Fitz looked at her confused.

"I thought we were going to wait till next cycle?"

"Stevenson just dropped out now is the best time. We need to strike while the iron is hot." Big Jerry chimed in. Fitz was not happy about that. He wasn't ready to give up the life he wanted to live and live the life his father wanted.

Of course before the end of the night he and his father were at each other's throats. Mellie had no clue what to do. She wanted her husband happy and she wanted to do whatever she could to make that happen for him.

"Cyrus Beene is leaving!" Mellie ran into the room frantic and unsure what to do. Fitz looked at her and left the room, Big Jerry walked out the other way. Mellie ran outside.

"Please wait!" Cyrus turned around to regard her.

" I don't have time for this Mrs. Grant. I don't babysit."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Take care of your husband, he's yours to babysit."

"I have a job. I'm partner at my law firm."

"Not anymore you aren't. Fitz is your job." He turned and left Mellie stunned by what he'd said.

Fitz turned in early. Mellie's mind was going a mile a minute she couldn't sleep just yet. She sat in the den and chatted with Big Jerry. He drank she nursed a drink.

"He's ungrateful and too sensitive. I was a good father to him. I didn't beat him, my father beat me." Mellie just nodded her mind elsewhere. "You remember Global World Flight 522?" He said as he came to sit next to her.

"Yes the plane that crashed over the Pacific with engine troubles." Mellie looked at him not knowing where he was going with this.

"Engine trouble that was a little of CYA cover your ass. Fitz shot it down." Mellie's eyes bucked.

"What, Fitz was in the Gulf?"

"He shot it down he got the orders and he was off the coast of Iceland." Mellie sat stunned by that information. She had no clue what to say. Big Jerry sat next to her and railed against Fitz. She was still stunned by the information he'd given her.

"My God you are a beautiful woman."Big Jerry stopped his tirade against his son and turned his sights on his daughter in law. Mellie looked at him briefly, but disregarded him still shocked by the information about Fitz. Big Jerry grabbed her knee.

"Ok stop." She said grabbing his hand and trying to move it, but he just clamped down tighter. "Big Jerry stop!" She said a little more forcefully. He didn't, he grabbed her and Mellie tried to fight him off. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She started to scream but her mind went to Fitz if he came down right now and saw this he'd kill his father. He couldn't handle this. Mellie disconnected from her body and laid there in shock.

15 Years Later

Mellie was nervous she kept checking herself in the mirror. There wasn't many people that made her nervous, but she was definitely nervous today.

A pair of five inch Louboutin pumps clicked down the marble halls of the White House. A navy wool coat cinched at the waist and a black mink stole thrown over the wearers shoulder. She wasn't one to care about PETA. Anyone she encountered was sure to move out of her way. She rounded a corner and saw a sight that made her blood boil.

"Fitzgerald" Fitz's blood turned cold when he heard that voice. He knew who it was, he turned in time to see his mother in law Maeve Sinclair walking up to him. He looked quickly at Olivia. He knew that Olivia had no clue this was Mellie's mother. "I see you've brought your whore to the home you share with your wife and children." She said in a contemptuous tone with just enough air of superiority intertwined with her North Carolina accent.

Olivia was about to speak, but Fitz spoke up first. Olivia was formidable, but he wasn't sure if she could go up against Maeve.

"It's good to see you mom." Olivia looked at him stunned. Maeve rolled her eyes never liking that he insisted on calling her mom. "Olivia this is Maeve Sinclair." A light bulb went off in her head and she looked at Fitz, mouth slightly agape. "This is Mellie's mom."

"Close your mouth Olivia, before you catch a fly in it." She said snidely. She looked back at Fitz, her blue eyes not trying to hide her disgust for him. "Where is my Melody?"

"In the Residence." She nodded and walked away.

Once she was out of ear shot Olivia looked at Fitz.

"I never knew Mellie was adopted."

"She's not." Olivia looked back at the path Maeve had just walked.

"But…."

"Oh shit here we go again." Olivia followed Fitz's gaze and saw a tall white haired impeccably dressed man with piercing blue eyes walking toward them. She immediately knew that was Mellie's dad.

"Fuckgerald bringing you whores to your house these days?" What is with this family and calling me a whore, Olivia thought. Woodrow reached them, he was a tall man. He had at least two inches on Fitz, along with a bulkier frame. He was an imposing figure. "I haven't made many mistakes in my life, but letting you get your filthy hands on my baby was the biggest." Olivia couldn't believe Fitz was letting them talk to him this way.

"Mellie is in the Residence, your wife is headed that way."

"Still a disrespectful little shit." Woodrow spoke his thick accent coming through. He sneered at Fitz one last time before walking way.

"Why do you let them talk to you that way Fitz? Their daughter is not a saint."

"She's their daughter Olivia." She nodded, but she was still shocked by Mellie's mother.

"How is she their daughter?" Fitz looked at her confused.

"Maeve is half black, half white." Olivia nodded. "I guess I better get upstairs." He sighed. She nodded her head, understanding.

"Melody what is going on with Theodore's head? He has too much hair he's looking like a male to female transgender these days." Maeve said looking at her grandson who was sitting in her lap playing with her long pearl necklace. Mellie rolled her eyes.

"Mom he'll get a haircut soon."

"Not soon enough." Mellie sat on the sofa across from her mother, next to her dad who had been smothering her since he arrived. He even tried to get his baby girl to sit on his lap, to which she declined.

"Your husband was downstairs with that woman." Her mother stated like the words left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Yes Olivia was here to discuss….." Fitz stated as he walked in. Woodrow stood up and cut him off.

"I don't give a damn what she was here for as far as I'm concerned you have disrespected my daughter one too many times and that woman should never step foot in this house that you share with her!" Woodrow was fired up.

"Did you tell them about you fucking Andrew and Karen walking in on it?" Mellie's eyes went wide. She couldn't believe that he was going to do this.

"Fitz! Now is not the time for this."

"Why not? Apparently it's the time for you to sit there and let them drag me through the mud."

"Melody is this true? Are you having an affair with Andrew?" Her mother said incredulous.

Mellie took a deep breath before she called Marta to come get Teddy.

"Mom it was a fling that is now over. Fitz sent Olivia to break us up."

"You know why I did that!"

"Don't you dare speak to her that way!" Woodrow got into Fitz's face, his eyes blazing. Mellie stood up and tried to pull her dad away.

"It's ok dad." He looked at Mellie.

"It's not ok. Hasn't he disrespected you enough?"

"Dad please just leave it." Mellie knew where this was headed and she wanted it to stop before it went there. Fitz stormed out the room he was tired of it all. Woodrow walked away needing to go smoke a cigar to calm down. Mellie was left with her mother who was giving her a questioning glance.

"I should go check on Teddy." She was about to walk away.

"Melody sit." Her mother stated sternly. Mellie knew it was best not to argue with her mother. Maeve was patting the place next to her on the sofa. Mellie sat down.

"What happened to you and Fitzgerald? I was never a fan, but there was a time when you two were happy."

"We just grew apart." Maeve bucked her eyes.

"You're really going to lie to me Melody." Mellie felt the emotions starting to wail up in her. She didn't want to have this conversation.

"Mommy please." She said softly. Maeve knew something was terribly wrong. She took Mellie's hands. A single tear ran down Mellie's cheek. Maeve reached up and wiped it away. That single gesture opened the flood gate and the tears just began to flow down her cheeks.

"Baby what happened?" Maeve said softly. Apart of her was afraid to know what happened, but she needed her daughter to share this with her. Mellie laid her head on her mother's shoulder. Maeve rubbed up and down her baby girls back. "Tell mommy what's wrong." She whispered. Mellie lifted her head and looked her mother in the face. She never thought that she would have to say this to her mother.

"Mom…." She took a deep breath. "Big Jerry….he" Mellie was having a hard time getting it out. "Big Jerry raped me." Maeve gasped. Mellie laid back on her mother and sobbed. Maeve wrapped her tightly in her embrace and rocked her daughter.

"When did this happen honey?"

"Right before I got pregnant with Jerry." Mellie said her voice muffled by her mother's dress. Maeve's mind began to race. "Jerry was Fitz's child." It was like she read her mother's mind."

"Why didn't you tell me honey?"

"I was ashamed. I didn't tell anyone except Andrew." Mellie sat up and looked at her mother. Her mother had tears streaming down her face. Mellie had never seen her mother cry before. "Mom I tried to kill myself." Maeve gasped. Her baby had been through so much pain. "Andrew found me and saved me. I told him what happened to me."

"Is this when you started the affair with him?"

Mellie shook her head. "No that was recent. I was one hundred percent faithful to Fitz."

"Does he know?"

"Yes, but only recently. Olivia told him."

"Olivia?" Maeve stated disgusted.

"It's a long story mom."

"If he didn't know then what happened with you and Fitz."

"I couldn't be a wife to him anymore. He grew to hate me because he thought I had used him and never loved him." Maeve scrunched her face up.

"Use him for what? You didn't need him, he needed you." Her dislike of Fitz barely contained.

"Our marriage problems isn't entirely Fitz's fault. I changed after the rape. I should have told him."

"No Melody don't you dare blame yourself. That man should have taken care of you! Where was he when his father….." Maeve choked up. She covered her mouth trying to compose herself. "Where was he when his father violated you? He was supposed to protect you! Your father and I entrusted him with the most important thing in our lives and he failed us and you! I knew he was a piece of shit! I'll never forgive Woodrow for bringing those people into our lives." Mellie was shocked at her mother's outburst.

"Mom it's not dads fault or Fitz's fault. Big Jerry did this ."

"If he wasn't dead I'd kill him with my bare hands." Her mother stated through clinched teeth. "So Fitzgerald knows about this and he's still treating you like shit?"

"It's so much water underneath the bridge." Her mother shook her head.

"Stop making excuses for him Melody! I want you to come home, bring Theodore and come home."

"Mom I can't just up and leave I'm the first lady."

"I don't care. You need to come home. Leave that bastard and come home Melody." Her mother pleaded with her. Mellie thought about her mother's words. "These people have broken my baby, you need to come home and let your father and I put you back together." Even though Mellie was in her mid 40's she was always going to be Woodrow and Maeve's baby.

"I'll think about it."


	5. Chapter 5

Mellie did just that and by the end of her parents visit she had made a decision.

"I need to talk to you." Fitz sighed. Mellie sat across from him at the table. "I'm going to North Carolina with my parents for a bit." He looked at her stunned.

"How long is a bit?"

"I don't know Fitz. As long as it takes."

"As long as it takes for what? For them to poison you and my son against me more?" She scoffed.

"You've done enough of that all by yourself."

"Well if you are going to go why don't you think about not coming back." Mellie's heart crumbled. He really didn't love her anymore, he didn't even care about her a tiny bit. She nodded her head and got up to leave.

2 Months Later

Mellie had began to feel like herself again. Being away from D.C. and Fitz helped her to start taking care of herself and working on healing. She'd thought all those years ago that she was dealing with the rape, but she realized she just pushed it to the back of her mind and tried to forget about it. With her parents encouragement and support she began to see a therapist and had worked through so much hurt and pain that she'd endured since the rape.

She didn't hear from Fitz during the first month she was gone, but as the time stretched on he began to call inquiring when she would be returning home. At first she thought he was just trying to find out if she were coming back because he wanted to be with Olivia, but she realized as he called more and more that he wanted her to return to him. Mellie was still suspicious of the reasons so she paid it no mind and didn't get her hopes up.

Mellie lounged out by the pool sipping a Sweet Tea in her bathing suit with a sheer blue cover up on. Teddy was taking a nap so she took this time to have some solitude. She was gazing out over the blue rippling water when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked over her shoulder and was shocked to see Fitz standing just inside the door. She swung her legs around and sat up from the lounge chair. He came to stand over her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Since you won't come back willingly I've come to take you and my son back home." Even though he had a serious look on his face Mellie burst out laughing. Clearly he was joking.

"Fitz you're a funny guy sometimes." She swung her legs back around and laid back down on the lounger, grabbing her Sweet Tea as she did and taking a sip. He came around and sat in the chair next to her.

"I'm not joking Mellie. You need to come home." He said his stare boring into her.

"Why Fitz? Isn't this what you wanted? I took your advice and I've been thinking of making this a permanent vacation." His face fail.

"What?" He said stunned.

"I feel at ease here Fitz for the first time in so long I'm at peace. I don't think I will live with my parents forever, but I want to stay here."

"Oh I see you want me to beg you to come back." He said, his anger starting to rise. Mellie sat up again.

"Actually no, I'm done with the games Fitz, all of them. I'm done being blamed for everything that is wrong in your life. I had a terrible thing happen to me, did I handle it like I probably should have, no. I handled it the best I could and the best I knew how to. I was still a wife to you Fitz. I did everything for you, I cooked dinner, cleaned up after you, laid your clothes out, made phone calls when you were running for governor. I just couldn't connect with you sexually anymore and you threw me away."

"Mellie I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"Sometimes sorry isn't enough."

"Are you leaving me?" She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I don't know Fitz. I just know that I don't want to return to D.C. right now."

"But I need you." He said softly.

"I've needed you for the past fifteen years where were you?"

"That's not fair I didn't know about what he did."

"And you didn't try to find out either. You were so wrapped up in your hurt feelings ,which were completely misplaced and misguided, to see that I was dying inside." Fitz sat silent because he knew she was right.

"Mellie please come home and we can work on things."

"Why are you here Fitz? Why aren't you somewhere off with Olivia? You could have drawn up divorce papers by now and moved her into the White House."

"I miss you! I can't sleep at night because I know you aren't there with me. I think about you constantly, what you're doing, if you're happy, if you're thinking about me. How can I make it right between us again? We used to be happy Mels. I want to be happy again and I want to be happy with you. Please come back to me." Mellie sat stunned at his declarations, but a part of her did not trust him.

"I can't right now Fitz. For once in my life I need to do something for me. Ever since I met you it's been Fitzgerald Grant, all day, all the time, twenty four seven. Even when we were in law school I was always making sure that you got what you needed, that I helped you study, that I was the perfect girlfriend for you so you'd be proud to have me on your arm. I'm tired Fitz, I'm tired of carrying the heavy load. I want to take care of Melody for a change."

He nodded his head. He knew that he was going to be leaving North Carolina without his wife.

"Well I better get going." Mellie regarded him.

"In all that you said you never said that you still loved me Fitz." She spoke softly. He had gotten up to leave, he turned around and looked at her.

"I'd have thought that was obvious."

"How can it be obvious when for the last five years you've done nothing but tell me how you loved another woman."

"But I never told you that I didn't still love you." Semantics she thought, but he was right.

Mellie stood up off the lounger to walk him to the door. For the first time Fitz noticed her state of dress or undress as it was. He turned and stood in front of her.

"My Secret Service are just inside the door."

"Yeah I figured as much."

"You don't have to walk me to the door." She furrowed her brow.

"Why?"

"I don't want them looking at you." He gestured to what she was wearing and she looked down, understanding dawning on her.

"Really Fitz, now you care about other men looking at me?"

"I've always cared why do you think I reacted the way I did when I found out about you and Andrew?" He stepped closer to her and cupped her face. Her breath caught in her throat. "You're my Mellie, you'd never known another man, but me and I didn't like that he put his hands on you. I do understand that had I taken care of you like I should have he wouldn't have been able to…" He paused trying to find the right words. "Touch and soil you."

"Seriously Fitz?"

He was unapologetic. "That's how I feel Mellie. You were my innocent girl, so pure and I wanted you to stay that way, only giving your body to me and Andrew used your rape so that he could interlope into our marriage."

Mellie heard her parents enter the house and she stepped away from his touch. She heard her mother calling her name.

"Out here mom!" Fitz braced himself for the onslaught of insults. Maeve and Woodrow walked out on the patio and immediately regarded Fitz with looks that said you ain't shit.

"Next time tell your henchmen not to give us such a hard time when we are trying to enter our own home." She turned to Mellie. "Baby you ok?"

"Yes mom Fitz was just leaving."

"Why is he here in the first place?" Woodrow spoke up.

"I'm trying to get my wife to come back home, but she's explained to me that she won't be doing that right now."

"Or ever if I have anything to do with it." Maeve directed at Fitz. Fitz heard another voice and he realized his day was about to go from bad to worse.

"Mom we're out here!" Maeve called to her mother.

"Is that no good son of a bitch here? Is that why I had a hard time trying to get into my own daughter's house." Millicent Ridgemoor was a spit fire even at age 83. She was just like her daughter in the Fitz hate brigade sometimes worse than Maeve. She walked out onto the patio and pinned Fitz with a look that made his heart skip a beat. She walked over to Mellie and kissed both her cheeks. Like her parents, Mellie's grandmother adored her granddaughter and dotted on her. "How is my little Melody?"

"I'm fine nana."

"Is he bothering you?" Mellie shook her head no.

"He was actually just leaving." Fitz looked at her surprised that she was trying to push him out the door.

"Good I'm not keen to spend my visit looking at his face." She turned and walked back into the house.

"I'm going to get going. I have a couple early policy meetings." Mellie nodded her head. Fitz regarded her parents before walking back into the house and leaving.

All eyes were on Mellie once Fitz left. She knew that they were all wondering, but she didn't want to talk about it.

"Melody are you going back to that sad sack?" Her grandmother was the first to speak up.

"I don't know nana."

"I know he's a handsome boy Melody, but some people are just beautifully wrapped boxes of shit." Mellie closed her eyes, leave it up to her grandmother to say such a thing.

"It's not about that nana."

"What is it? He got a big wiener?" Both Mellie and her mother gasped. Her father got up and he knew this was his queue to leave.

"Nana!"

"Oh Melody don't act like you're some shrinking violet when you've popped out three kids for that man. And your mother told me about you and that fella Andrew." Mellie looked at her mother shocked.

"I had to give her an update on what was going on in your life?"

"Did you tell her?" Mellie couldn't say. Millicent grabbed Mellie's hand.

"Yes baby she did. If that bastard were alive I'd hang him by his toe nails and beat the ever loving shit out of him."

"Did you tell dad?" Mellie practically held her breath.

"No I didn't honey he beats himself up everyday about his part in introducing you to Fitzgerald. I just never liked those Grants. I don't trust anyone from California. California is a sunny place for shady people." Maeve stated and Millicent nodded her head agreeing with her daughter.

"You two do know that he's the father of my children?" Millicent looked at Mellie like she'd lost her mind.

"Of course I realize that, but he's wrong as two left shoes. He's used and abused you. This family has practically been a one family funding machine for his campaign aspirations. And he gets his ass all in a stitch because you can't perform like you used to. And to top it all off it's because his low down dirty dog of a father violated you!" Her grandmother was fired up now. Mellie's eyes went wide at her grandmother's words. She knew that her family didn't like Fitz, but she never fully comprehended how much they loathed him. A part of her felt bad because she'd obviously chosen the wrong man and disappointed her family.

"I'm sorry." Mellie whispered.

"For what honey?" Her mother asked.

"For choosing wrong." She looked at her mother. "I thought he was a good man."

Her mother shook her head. "No baby this is not your fault. Your father brought those people around just so he could close a deal." Mellie already knew about the deal that Big Jerry used his senate connections to help her father. He'd told her that years ago and was regretful about his decisions. At the time he thought it was harmless to have them meet.

"I don't blame dad. I was the one that started dating him behind both of your backs. All dad did was let us meet. This is all on me and I continue to stay."

"This is your chance to walk away baby."

"I love him mom. I don't know why I just do and I can't let him go." Her mother wanted to roll her eyes, but she kept her face straight.

"We will stand by you with whatever you chose." Her grandmother stated.

"I'm going to go check on Teddy." Mellie stood and left the two women outside.

They cut their eyes at each other. Maeve looked over her shoulder to make sure Mellie was out of ear shot. She turned to her mother.

"What are we going to do to get her away from that snake?"

"I don't know yet, but something has to be done before he gets his claws back in her. The gall of that man to show up here talking about I'm taking my wife home." Millicent sneered.

"I was thinking Woodrow go get the smelling salts because I was about to get the vapors. He really thought he was going to come here and demand that she return to him."Millicent nodded her head. They sat thinking over what they were going to do to get Fitz out of Mellie's life.

"How is that Andrew fella?" Maeve looked over at her mother smiling.

"Solid I've done some checking into him. Although he's from California he comes from a much more stable family."

"She have her tubes tied after Theodore?" Maeve looked at her mother wide eyed. She knew where this conversation was going.

"I don't know I'm sure I can snoop around and find out."

"Maybe she'll be more inclined to leave him if she is having someone else's baby." They nodded in unison.

"I think you may be onto something mom."

"I know I am. I also know one thing that man is too selfish to be ok with his wife being pregnant with another man's baby."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Suffering a bit of writer's block on my other fic so here is another update to this one.

Another month had gone by and Fitz was absolutely desperate to have Mellie come home. He called her every day, inquiring about Teddy and also trying to get a feel for when she'd be back. It was also getting harder to explain why she was away to the media.

Fitz was walking toward his office when he ran into Andrew. He and Andrew kept a tepid cordial relationship. The bromance was definitely over when Andrew decided to bed his wife.

"Andrew." Fitz said nodding as he walked by. Andrew nodded back. The VP's Chief of Staff ran after him.

"Sir! You forgot your itinerary for your trip to North Carolina." Fitz had rounded a corner, but he stopped in his tracks when he heard where Andrew was going. His eyes narrowed he didn't recall any planned trips to North Carolina. Fitz strode to his office.

"Lauren get me the VP's itinerary for his upcoming trip."

"Yes sir."

Fitz waited at his desk for Lauren to bring him Andrew's itinerary. His mind was going a thousand miles per hour. Lauren brought his itinerary and left. Fitz's jaw clinched. Most of the activities were centered around Ashville.

"Lauren!" He yelled out to her. She hurriedly entered.

"Yes sir?"

"Who put this together?"

"The vice president requested this trip sir."

"For what purpose?"

"I do not know sir."

"That will be all." She left as quickly as she came. Fitz stood and began to pace. This smelled of Maeve and Millicent. They were trying to get her away from him, they had another thing coming. Fitz strode out of his office. "I need you to plan me a trip to Asheville to leave the day before this one. Don't put the specifics on my calendar just block those days out." Lauren nodded not sure what was going on, but at this point she didn't want to know what was going on.

Fitz walked onto Air Force One and settled in. His plane was nearly to Ashville and he called the White House.

"Louise, this is President Grant. I had to take an unplanned trip so I need you to cancel the Vice President's trip tomorrow so one of us is in the White House." Louise agreed. Fitz hung up the phone and smirked.

Fitz stepped off Air Force One to his awaiting Limo. He didn't immediately go to the Sinclair home instead he decided to settle into his hotel room. He had to think of a way to get Mellie away from family. If they were alone he knew that he could talk her into coming back to D.C. with him.

Maeve Sinclair hurried into her office and dialed her mother.

"We have a problem." She stated frantically.

"What's wrong dear?"

"He canceled Andrew's trip." She whispered making sure no one over heard her.

"He what?"

"He got wind of Andrew's trip and canceled it at the last minute. To make matters worse he's gone on a trip of his own. I've been searching the internet to see if there have been any sightings of the president in North Carolina and have found nothing."

"Take Melody shopping or for a spa day or something. He's coming for her." Maeve and Millicent were frantic. They were in Defcon One mode and as far as they were concerned Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was a terrorist that Melody needed protection from.

"I'll get her out of the house. Maybe convince her to take an impromptu trip to the mountains."

"Take Teddy she will want to come back if he gets Teddy and you know he will." Maeve hung up with her mother and went in search of her daughter. She found her sitting on the floor playing with her toddler son. Maeve smiled at the sight.

"Honey you know what since daddy is out of town you, me and Teddy should take a trip."

"Where?"

"To the mountains. I remember how much you loved going to the mountains. We still have our cabin. I can make a call and have it ready for us by the hour."

"I don't know mom I was looking forward to just relaxing this weekend."

"We can relax there."

"Well I guess we could go. What would it hurt?" Maeve smiled she was glad something was working out.

"Get packed and I'll make the calls." She left the room to hurriedly call so that they could leave.

Mellie was nearly done packing a few things for herself and Teddy when her cell rang. She looked at the caller ID, but didn't recognize the number.

"Hello"

"Hi"

"Fitz?"

"Yes"

"Where are you calling from?"

"A hotel I had to go on a last minute trip."

"What did you need I was busy." He cringed at her tone.

"Can I just call and talk to my wife?" Mellie sighed. "I miss you Mels I want you to come home. What can I do to convince you to come home?"

"Fitz I really don't have time for this. My mother and I are about to take Teddy to the mountains for the weekend." Fitz's ears perked up.

"Oh ok sorry to bother you."

"I'll talk to you later." They disconnected the call and Fitz went to work. He knew exactly what he needed to do. He called Mellie's Secret Service detail and laid down his plans.

After riding about an hour Mellie, Maeve, Teddy and some of Mellie's Secret Service finally arrived at the cabin. The rest had gone ahead to secure the location, even though she and Fitz were estranged she was still the first lady.

The group settled into the cabin. Mellie loved the fresh mountain air. She took Teddy out to explore. As they were walking she noticed her agent kept whispering into his microphone.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes ma'am." Mellie turned and continued to walk with Teddy. He began to whine and wanted his mom to pick him up. Mellie picked him up and he almost immediately fail asleep. She decided to take him back to the cabin so she could lay him down. After getting Teddy settled Mellie told her mom that she was going to go back out and walk around.

Mellie was standing by the river collecting herself and reflecting on her life and all the things she'd done wrong. Mellie turned and started to walk back toward the cabin, but her agents stopped her.

"One moment ma'am." He began to talk into his mic, but Mellie couldn't hear what he was saying. "Please come this way." He steered Mellie away from their original path.

"What's wrong? I need to get back to my son and mom."

"Ma'am don't worry just unplanned people on the trail we are clearing it out and then we can go back to the cabin." He steered her further into the woods and Mellie was confused, but she trusted her agents. They kept walking and they came upon a black SUV. Mellie's brow furrowed and she was worried that they'd run into some type of ambush. She began to turn around, but the agent pushed her forward. Panic started to spread. Mellie tried to push past him when he finally picked her up. Another agent in the SUV opened the door and Mellie was tossed in the back. She had began to scream bloody murder.

"What the fuck are you doing? Let me out of here!" She began to bang on the windows. They had locked the door from the outside. Mellie was scared out of her mind, had her agents gone rogue? What was happening with her mother and son? She noticed that they were driving away from the cabin. "Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt my family." Mellie pleaded with them.

"We will not hurt you ma'am" Her agent stated stone faced. Mellie's heart beat faster and faster the further they drove away. She thought about her cell phone she needed to call her mom and warn her. She wasn't sure what the local police could do if she were being kidnapped by her Secret Service agents. Mellie tried to discreetly reach for her phone, but her heart dropped when she noticed it wasn't in her pocket anymore. She must have dropped it when she tried to run. _Shit _she thought to herself.

After traveling about twenty minutes downstream the vehicle stopped in front of a cabin. The agents exited and held the door for her, but she refused to get out. She saw one talking into his mic again and next thing she knew he was reaching in and pulling her out of the vehicle. She kicked and screamed, but he deflected all of her moves. He hoisted her up in the air and carried her into the cabin. Mellie was deposited inside the entrance to the cabin. The agent closed the door and she heard the lock click. She was absolutely terrified in this moment. She began to look around trying to think of an escape route.

She all of a sudden felt someone watching her. Mellie was afraid to turn around, she slowly did and her eyes went wide.

"Did you do this?" He stepped closer to her and she stepped back.

"Of course I did. It was the only way I could get you alone."

"You scared the hell out of me Fitzgerald!"

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"Take me back to my cabin. My mother will be worried sick."

"Your mother has been taken care of."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that she knows you are with your husband and you don't want to be disturbed." Mellie made a move towards the door. She had to get out of here, he had clearly gone insane. Fitz intercepted her path. "No you don't. Why are you trying to run away from me like I'm a stranger?"

"How did you know I was here?" She ignored his question.

"Mels you know better than that. I had dinner brought here your favorite from Luella's. Let's go eat." He went to grab her hand but she snatched away.

"Take me back Fitz."

"No you will stay here with me. We need this time. Now let's eat before it gets cold." Mellie was hungry and she did love Luella's. She guessed she could trust that he hadn't drugged the food.

Mellie and Fitz ate dinner. He tried to make conversation, but she wasn't having it. She quickly ate her food and left the table. He followed close behind.

"What now Fitz?" She said as she spun around.

"We talk, come sit." He sat on the sofa, Mellie sat in the arm chair. He smiled at her stubbornness. "I would like to ask your forgiveness for the past 15 years. I am so sorry for not being there for you. For not recognizing that you were hurting. I was selfish and wrapped up in my own feelings."

Mellie was stunned by his words.

"Fitz I don't want to rehash all of this."

"I broke things off with Olivia. Having you away from me has opened my eyes. I can't live my life like that. You are such an integral part of my life. I have shared all the best things and even all the worse things with you, but that's what makes a relationship a relationship a marriage a marriage. The good the bad and the ugly. Now that I know that you weren't using me, that you really love me it's changed everything."

"Loved." Mellie said quietly.

"I'm sorry."

"Now that you know that I loved you." Fitz's heart sank

"Mellie….are you saying you don't love me anymore?"

"I'll always love you as the father of my children, but romantic love no." He hung his head.

"I guess I deserve that. Where does this leave us?"

"I guess it's time to call it quits." He nodded.

"Is this because of him?" He had to know.

"What?"

"I know he was coming here. Is that why you took this little vacation so that you could be alone with him?"

"Fitz what are you talking about?"

"Andrew, he was coming here."

"I had no clue."

Realization dawned on him . "I guess your mother and grandmother cooked that little scheme up without you knowing."

Mellie wouldn't put it past them to do such a thing.

"So why isn't he here?" He looked at her shocked.

"Because I put a stop to it, that's why!" He was getting angry.

"So you thought I'd rather see you instead?" She knew that she was pushing his buttons, but she wanted him to feel some of the hurt that she'd felt.

"Mellie don't be this way, this isn't you."

"Isn't it? I'm cold, calculating, grasping, power hungry, and a monster did I miss anything? So why wouldn't this be me?" She got up and started to pace.

"I said those things out of anger, not out of any semblance of truth. Mels we've both done things out of anger. I'm sure the entire Andrew thing was out of anger." She scoffed.

"The Andrew thing." She said using air quotes. "Was not out of anger. It was out of loneliness and finally feeling appreciated. It wasn't about you Fitz, it was about me!" Mellie said pointing to her chest. "Not everything is about you!"

"Mellie come on. If we had been in a good place you'd have never let him touch you!"

"You do realize I'm not your possession?"

"You are mine, you'll always be mine!" Mellie rolled her eyes and went to walk way. Fitz had enough. He grabbed her and spun her around. He grabbed her face and crushed his mouth against hers. Mellie pushed at his chest, disengaging herself from his mouth. She slapped him across the face and turned to walk away again. Fitz was not deterred. He grabbed her from behind and lifted her into the air. Mellie started kicking and screaming as he ascended the stairs of the cabin.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N This and the next chapter are going to be how should I say it...well these chapters is why it's rated M. ENJOY!

Fitz entered the master and kicked the door closed. He then deposited her on the bed.

"What do you think is going to be accomplished with that caveman routine?" She said through gritted teeth.

Fitz began to unbutton his shirt he pulled it out of his pants and off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He locked eyes with her and began to slowly walk towards her. Mellie began to slowly scoot across the bed. She tried to look anywhere, but at him. The thought of what could happen had her nipples hardening and a dampness spreading between her legs. Fitz finally reached the bed and he caught her leg. Pulling her toward him. He removed her shoes and threw them on the floor. He took her perfect foot and began to massage it, before kissing her instep. Mellie kicked at him trying to get him to release her foot, he just smirked.

Fitz leaned over her and captured her mouth. Mellie tried to push him away but he grabbed her hands and pinned them down by her side. His tongue slipped into her mouth. She tried one last ditch effort to get away by trying to bite down but was distracted when his fingers began to rub across her hard nipples. Mellie moaned into his mouth and he knew he had her. His fingers made quick work of the buttons on her shirt. Fitz removed the shirt from her shoulders without breaking the kiss. Once off he threw it over his shoulder and went to work on her bra next. It was off in seconds.

Fitz bent down and latched onto her hard rosy nipple while he rolled the other between his thumb and forefinger. Mellie clamped her legs around his lower thighs trying to bring him closer.

Fitz reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. He pulled them off along with her panties. His finger immediately went to her center, where he found her sopping wet. Mellie reached between them and unfastened his pants. She reached her hand into his boxers he was hard and hot. She stroked his silky shaft Fitz moaned against her neck. Mellie pulled down his pants and boxers.

He disengaged just long enough to slip out of his shoes and get his pants all the way off. Fitz pushed her down on the bed and climbed on top of her, but she had other ideas. Mellie rolled them over and straddled his chest. She rubbed herself against him leaving streaks of her wetness across the flat planes of his stomach. He grabbed her hips, pulling her toward his mouth. Mellie's heat settled over his mouth and Fitz stuck his tongue into her opening. Her head rolled back onto her shoulders and she moaned. Her hips began to move against him, coating his chin in her juices.

Fitz sucked at her clit and her movements became more frantic. He held onto her hips as she rode his face. Mellie began to pinch and rub her nipples as the heat started to spread throughout her body.

"God Fitz oh God Fitz!" She yelled when her orgasm flared through her body. Fitz lapped at her opening trying to catch all of her juices.

Mellie removed herself from his face and bent and licked the remaining juices off his face. Fitz grabbed her by the neck and pushed her face to his. He stuck his tongue in her mouth, tasting her juices in her own mouth made him nearly come.

Mellie slid down his body, reaching behind herself to grab his shaft. She pumped him a few times before she lifted her hips and positioned herself over him. Mellie slowly sank down his length. Her eyes shut tightly as the exquisite feeling coiled within her belly. She moved her hips slowly against his. They set a frantic rhythm. Mellie opened her eyes and saw that he was staring at her.

"I love you Mellie." She closed her eyes again. Fitz sat up as she continued to push herself against him. He kissed her neck. "Are you really not in love with me anymore?" Mellie didn't answer him. He yanked her hair back and attacked her neck. He disengaged after he'd marked her. "I asked you a question." He said heatedly into her ear. Fitz pushed into her touching her spot. Mellie let out a shriek. "Look at me Melody." He said seriously. She opened her eyes. She was both turned on and afraid of the look in his eyes. There was a raw, hot mixture of anger, desire and love that shocked her.

"I'm still in love with you Fitz." She whispered. He grabbed her hips and began to move her up and down his shaft. Mellie's fingers dug into his shoulders and their nipples brushed. Fitz flipped them over. Briefly pulling out of her so that he could put her legs on his shoulder. He leaned forward and pushed himself back into her, Mellie's knees were pushed up by her ears, she was thankful that she did Yoga regularly. He undulated against her. Mellie grabbed the back of his thighs. She started to tighten against him.

"Is this my pussy?" Mellie's eyes flew open. "Is this my pussy?" He said as his tip brushed her g-spot.

"Yes she hissed out. It's your pussy Fitzgerald." He loved that she used his full name in this moment.

"You won't ever give this to anyone else will you?" He said breathlessly.

"No Fitz I won't. It belongs to you." Mellie moaned. He continued to pump into her.

"This is your dick Mels. I belong to you mind, body and soul. Always have and always will." Mellie could not contain herself after hearing his words. She tumbled over the edge sobbing out his name. Fitz's own release was triggered seconds later, groaning his wife's name and declarations of love.

Fitz pulled himself out of her. Mellie stretched her legs out. He reached to the bottom of the bed and grabbed the blanket before covering them both up. He pulled Mellie to lay on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her back.

"I want you to come home."

"I know you do." He looked down at her.

"So you'll come home right?" She snuggled into his chest not wanting to talk, just wanting to sleep.

"Can we talk about this in the morning?" Fitz wanted an answer but he didn't want to ruin this night.

"Of course." He held her tightly against his body before they both floated away into dreamland.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I'm going to warn you this is XXX I kinda lost my mind a bit while writing this.

Fitz's eyes fluttered open and a smile immediately spread across his face. A throaty groaned escaped from him. His hand immediately went down his body and threaded through her hair. Mellie slowly licked down his shaft, she formed a tight seal around him as her tongue laved him.

"Fuck Mels!" He grabbed her hair tighter as he bucked into her. Her movements began to pick up and he knew he wouldn't last long. She sucked around his tip her expert tongue touching all the right place. "I'm about to cum!" She began to suck harder and he spilled himself into her mouth, Mellie swallowed and made sure to lick his tip clean. "That was an amazing way to wake up dear." He said breathlessly as she slid back up his body.

"Mmmhmmm" Mellie said as she lay on top of him. His arms wound around her and his hands rested on her ass. Fitz pushed one of his fingers slightly in between her cheeks, Mellie jumped slightly.

"Mellie." He said and she looked up at him. "What did you let Andrew do to you?" She creased her forehead and rolled her eyes.

"Really Fitz? We don't need to discuss that." She went to move away from him, but he held her against his body.

"Tell me." He said forcefully.

"Why does it matter? I don't want to know what you did to Olivia or what she did to you." Mellie said the pain barely contained.

"That's different."

"How?" Didn't she get it?

"You had only been with me…" Mellie scoffed.

"Again with this. When did you become so damn possessive?"

"When my Mellie decided that she needed to let another man touch her that's when."

"Fitz let's not ok."

"Tell me what you let him do to you!" He was getting angry and frustrated.

"Fitz I had sex with him, he went down on me, I went down on him. Ok are you happy now."

"What else?"

"What else? Nothing else."

"I don't believe you." She pushed at his chest until he released her. Mellie sat up and climbed out of the bed. Fitz watched her pace in all her naked glory. He felt a stirring between his legs looking at his gorgeous wife, but he couldn't be distracted right now.

"So we're back to Mellie is a liar?"

"No, but you aren't giving me all the details."

"Fitz I really don't want to talk about with my husband how I had sex with another man."

"But your husband wants to know." He said as he sat on the side of the bed watching her pace.

"Why does it matter?"

"It matters!" Mellie had a feeling of Déjà vu. She rolled her eyes. She really wasn't sure what he wanted her to say.

"Fitz I had sex with Andrew two times vaginally, he went down on me once I went down on him once. Is that enough?"

"No, what positions?"

"Are you serious right now?" Mellie said grabbing his shirt and throwing it on her body.

"Yes and why are you covering yourself up?"

She let out a breath.

"It's cold in here Fitz that's why."

"Answer my other question."

"Doggy style and missionary." Mellie couldn't believe her life sometimes. Fitz stood from the bed and walked toward her. He pulled her to him and grabbed her ass.

"Did he touch this?" He said squeezing her ass.

"He touched me all over Fitz." She knew what he was referring to, but she didn't want to go there.

Fitz squeezed her tighter. "Don't play dumb with me. You know what I'm talking about."

"We didn't have anal sex Fitz." She said exasperated by his behavior.

"Did he touch you there?"

"Yes Fitzgerald he did. Ok are you happy?" Mellie tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let her go. He picked her up and threw her on the bed. "What are you doing?" Fitz removed his shirt from her body. He flipped her on her stomach and she knew what was coming.

Fitz kissed down Mellie's bare back. She was getting turned on despite her annoyance with him. He reached her cheeks and bit down causing her to yelp slightly. Fitz slapped his hand across one of them leaving a bright red mark. He parted her cheeks and Mellie started to squirm.

"Did you squirm when he touched you here?" Mellie stilled her motions. He stuck his tongue there and Mellie moaned. He smirked. Fitz reached up past her and opened the nightstand. Mellie followed his motions and was surprised to see him pull out a bottle of lube and a condom.

"You were so sure that I was going to let this happen huh?"

"Yes I know you better than you think." He went back to his previous motions. Fitz lubed a finger and pushed slowly into her. Her tightness immediately clamped around him. He moved in and out of her slowly. Mellie moaned slightly. He pushed another finger into her tying to get her prepared for him. Once he felt she was relaxed enough Fitz sheathed his length in the condom. He lubed himself up and laid down on top of Mellie's back.

He kissed her neck as he pushed himself into her ass. Despite all her proper southern upbringing Mellie was a lady in the street and a freak in the bed. She liked anal, she liked giving and receiving oral, she liked sex period and Fitz knew that about her. It was one of the reasons he was so perplexed when she wouldn't let him touch her. They'd always had an insatiable appetite for each other. And then it was almost like overnight she didn't want him anymore.

He began to move in and out of her. Mellie entangled her legs with his. Fitz hovered over her and entwined both their hands together. He reached down and kissed her, Mellie stuck her tongue in his mouth and it battled with his. Fitz laid his body completely on hers and continue to push into her. Her moans spurring him on. Mellie was slowly pushing herself into the bed, the extra friction from the sheets on her clit making the experience that much pleasurable. Fitz lifted her hips slightly so that he could rub her.

"Fitz!" She pushed herself back onto him and he knew he wasn't going to last long. He rubbed her faster and Mellie let out a scream as her orgasm hit her. She started clinching around him and he came seconds later. They collapsed back onto the bed Fitz kissed the side of her face before slowly pulling out of her. Mellie rolled onto her back. He sat on the side of the bed. Mellie sat up and began to kiss his back.

"You happy now?" He looked over his shoulder at her and smirked.

"Yes." He stated simply before standing so that he could go dispose of the condom. Mellie watched him walk away. He was a beautiful man, even in his fifties. A perfectly sculpted Adonis. She watched his tight ass as it flexed with each movement. She had a Cheshire cat grin on her face when he came back into the room. "Should I be afraid?" Fitz stated as he climbed back onto the bed.

"No." Mellie stated as she reached up and kissed her husband. She rolled Fitz onto his back and began to kiss down his body. She licked his nipples, she knew that they were very sensitive. His cock stirred and began to quickly harden again. Mellie bit the inside of both his thighs being careful to not touch his hardness. Mellie stiffened her tongue and ran it between his cheeks. She pushed her tongue into his sphincter and Fitz jerked. Mellie sat up and grabbed the lube out of the nightstand. Fitz raised an eyebrow. She just grinned at him.

She lubed her finger and slid into his tightness. She found the little acorn and began to stroke him. Fitz's eyes rolled into his head at the exquisite pleasure. He hadn't had this happen to him in so long he forgot how pleasurable it could be. She stroked him a few more times before he reached his release. His cum spurting all over his chest as he orgasmed. Mellie removed her finger and bent to lick him clean. Fitz laid there with a stupid look on his face.

"You are a fucking goddess."

"Glad you remembered that. Let's go shower." She said hoping out of bed and walking unashamedly naked across the room. He hoped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom behind her.

Fitz knew that he had to let her go back to her mother, but first he wanted some answers from her. They sat at the table eating a late breakfast.

"Are you coming home?" He said staring at her.

"Eventually."

"Excuse me?" She looked up at him.

"I still have some things to work through please allow me that and then I'll come home." He took a deep breath and nodded.

"You need to make an appearance in D.C. the media is starting to question your absence."

"I'll make a permanent appearance in a few weeks." He didn't want to end their visit on a bad note so he just agreed.

Mellie and Fitz drove back to her mother's cabin. She knew her mom would be fuming.

"You don't have to go in if you don't want to."

"I want to see my son. I've been taking your mother's abuse for over twenty years I can handle her." They arrived at the cabin and exited the vehicle. Fitz grabbed Mellie's hand. She looked at him and smiled. Maeve ran to the door before they could get up the stairs.

"You bastard! How dare you come here and snatch her up?"

Fitz held up Mellie's hand showing her wedding ring. "She's my wife! I didn't snatch her up!" Technically he had the Secret Service do it, but Mellie wasn't going to say anything.

"Not for long she won't be." Maeve grabbed Mellie and pulled her away from Fitz.

"Mom calm down. I'm fine. Fitz is going to come in and see Teddy."

"Are you kidding me Melody?"

"That's his son mom there's no reason he can't see his son." Mellie gestured toward Fitz. Maeve squinted her eyes. She grabbed Mellie.

"Is that a hickey Melody?" Her mother said disgusted.

"Mom."

"Don't mom me! Melody did you sleep with him?"

"Yes because she's my wife." Fitz stated. Mellie looked at him a silent warning for him to shut up.

"Can we go inside please?" The trio went inside the house.

"Where is my son?" Fitz asked looking around.

"He's in the back playing." Maeve stated through clenched teeth. Fitz walked past them to go visit with his son. "Can you explain yourself?"

Mellie always tried to be respectful, but she did not think she had to explain to her mother why she spent the night with her husband.

"Mom he's my husband." Maeve looked at her like and. "We may work it out."

"Seriously Melody after all that your father and I have done trying to put you back together and you're going to go back to him!" Maeve was upset with her daughter.

"Please don't do this mom. I love him, I've tried not to, but I do mom and I'm sorry for that, but it just is." Mellie was desperate for her mom not to be disappointed in her. Maeve looked at her baby girl and sighed she couldn't stay upset with her. She walked up to her and wrapped Mellie in her arms, kissing her on the cheek.

"Don't apologize for loving who you love baby. I don't want you to feel bad, no one should feel bad about who they love." Mellie knew her mother wasn't entirely talking about her situation with Fitz, but the experience her own mother had with her father.

Fitz entered the room and was surprised to see Mellie and Maeve embracing. Maeve noticed Fitz had come back into the room. She let go of Mellie and walked over to Fitz.

"If you hurt her I will cut your balls off and throw them in a wood chipper." Fitz's eyes bucked.

"I will take care of her I promise."

"Well I'm not going anywhere right now. I told Fitz that I still have some things to work through." Really in the back of her mind she wasn't entirely convinced that he'd turned over a new leaf.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N You all are awesome the reviews had me cracking up. This is a short update just to set somethings up.

1 Month Later

"Urghhhhh arrrrhggggg ukkkkk ukkkk" Mellie leaned over the toilet as everything she'd ever ate in her entire life fought its way out of her body. Her mother came into the bathroom when she heard her daughter retching into the toilet for yet another morning. Maeve knew exactly what was wrong with her, but Mellie seemed to be in denial.

Maeve wet a cool washcloth and wiped Mellie's face with it as she rubbed her back. Mellie dry heaved into the toilet.

"When are you going to go get a pregnancy test?"

"I'm not pregnant mother." Mellie stated between dry heaves. Maeve broke her mouth back.

"Oh I'm mother now, when I'm saying something you don't like." Mellie stood up from the floor and went over to the sink to rinse her mouth out.

"I'm not pregnant mom. I have a bug I must have picked it up from Teddy or something."

"Teddy's been with his father for a week and he wasn't sick when he left, but you did have sex with your husband a month ago." Mellie hated how her mother always wanted to have these talks with her.

"Mom please I don't want to discuss this." Mellie walked out of the bathroom into her bedroom. She stopped short when she saw something laying on her bed. She turned and glared at her mother.

"I knew you wouldn't go get one so I took the liberty." Her mother stated indignantly.

"You can't make me pee on the stick mother." Mellie said emphasizing mother. She brushed the test onto the floor and laid down on her bed with her face in the mattress.

"I am your mother dear of course I can make you pee on the stick." And Mellie had no doubt that she could and that she would.

"I'll take it later."

"I know you will and I'll be back." Maeve strolled out of the room in the only way that Maeve Sinclair could. Mellie rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes Melody!" Mellie laid faced down on the mattress until she ended up falling asleep.

"Melody dear time to pay the piper." Mellie groaned her head was pounding she felt like she had a raging hangover.

"Mommy please." Maeve shook her head no "Go take it". Mellie drug herself out of bed. Maeve handed her the box she'd picked up off the floor. Mellie went into the bathroom and took the test. She sat on the sink until the test results came back. She glanced over at it and saw a plus sign. She closed her eyes not believing this was happening. She was too old for this shit.

Mellie exited the bathroom her mother sat on her bed with her legs and arms crossed.

"From the look on your face I guess I'm going to be a grandmother again." She said raising a brow. Mellie slowly shook her head yes. She needed to tell Fitz.

Teddy was returned when Fitz had to go out of the country unexpectedly for a diplomatic mission. She didn't have a chance to tell him before he left. Mellie was out by the pool, she found the rippling water comforting.

"Melody!" Her mother called her as she came outside.

"Yes mom?"

"Have you been to Vermont lately?" Mellie shook her head no.

"Hmm that's strange"

"Why what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I sent some cleaners there to get it ready for your dads and mines annual vacation and it was something out of place."

"I haven't been there in over a year. Was anything missing?"

"No dear it wasn't. You know it's probably nothing." Maeve stood and went back in the house. She felt like her mother was hiding something from her. Her mind started to race. Mellie's thoughts went back to when he was supposed to be in New Hampshire campaigning and she could not reach him or Olivia. Surely he wouldn't would he?

Mellie stood and started to pace by the pool. Had she made a grave mistake in trusting him? And now she was pregnant again. Tears started to run down her face. She didn't want to think about this, she couldn't.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here is a long update for you all. Hope you all keep reading and enjoying and reviewing.

2 Weeks Later

"Melody what's wrong with you girl?" Maeve came into Mellie's room and questioned her about her sullen behavior.

"Nothing mom I'm just not feeling well."

"I get that, but that is not entirely what's wrong with you." Mellie took a deep breath. "Don't try it Melody."

"Mom please just let me work through this."

"What has he done this time?" Mellie stood and walked to the window seat in her bedroom. She stared out of the window looking over the expansive land of her parents home. Mellie thought back to much simpler times when she would sit in the window and dream about the fairy tale life she was hoping would come true. Her life was the furthest thing from that and she had no one to blame but herself. Her mother warned her about Fitz, but she didn't listen. One of the few times she didn't listen to her mother and it lead to destructive consequences.

"Mom why doesn't he love me?" Maeve gasped and came to sit next to her daughter. Mellie looked at her mother, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"What did he do sweetie?" Mellie took a deep breath and looked back out the window.

"I think he took her to the house in Vermont." She said softly. Maeve suspected something like this when her cleaning crew found a necklace at the house in Vermont. She didn't tell Mellie of her suspicions because she didn't want to upset her. Maeve pulled Mellie to her chest and she let go of all the pent up emotions. Maeve had enough. Fitzgerald Grant had hurt her daughter one too many times.

3 Days Later

Maeve lied to Mellie and Woodrow telling them that she had to go out of town on business in all actuality she was going to pay her no good son in law a visit. She strode into the reception area of the Oval Office and walked past Fitz's secretary Lauren.

"Excuse me he's in a meeting." Maeve kept walking like she didn't hear what she'd said. She opened the door and stopped in her tracks when she saw who he was meeting with. Her eyes narrowed.

"Maeve what are you doing here? Is Mellie with you?" Fitz stood from the sofa. Maeve didn't speak as she walked over to him and slapped him with all the anger she'd been holding in for over twenty years. She slapped him with the fire of a mother that was tired of her daughter being hurt. Fitz grabbed his face stunned.

"What was that for?"

"I told you if you hurt her one more time I'd hurt you." Fitz looked over at Olivia.

"This isn't what it looks like."

"I'm not happy to see this trollip here, but that's not why I'm here."

Olivia stood from the sofa. Fitz gave her a warning look, but she ignored him. "Excuse me, but if you are going to call me names at least don't do it to my face."

Maeve spun around not believing this woman's audacity.

"I'll call you names to your face, behind your back and any damn way I please. What are you going to do about it?" Maeve stepped closer to her and Olivia looked at her stunned. "If you know what's good for her Fitzgerald you'll have her get out of my sight." Maeve stated through clenched teeth never breaking her icy gaze from Olivia. Fitz motioned for Olivia to leave and she took his direction. Maeve eyed Olivia until she left the office closing the door behind her.

She spun on Fitz as soon as the door was close. "You are a lying piece of shit. I should have taken the opportunity to get rid of you long ago, but she loves you and I tried to give you a chance. That's over now Fitzgerald."

"I have no clue what you think I've done."

"I know what you've done. You took your whore to our house in Vermont." Fitz's face went ashen. He was stunned silent. "From the look on your face and the fact that you probably just shit your pants I know that it's true." He closed his eyes momentarily to try to compose himself.

"Does she know?"

"Bitchgerald Can't of course she knows why else would I be here!"

"Maeve it's not what you think." Fitz stepped away from her. She walked back into his face.

"You aren't a lying piece of shit that took his whore to his wife's parents house and fucked her? What did you tell her that you bought the house for her?" Maeve stated snidely. Fitz fail silent again. She laughed, but it was without mirth.

"Mellie and I were in a bad place at the time and I made a stupid decision to take Olivia there. I have changed and I look forward to her coming back home so I can show her that I've changed."

Maeve burst out laughing. "She's not coming back to you. Are you a fucking idiot? I'd sooner lock her up in the cellar than let her come back to you." Maeve stated her accent caressing every syllable.

"That's not your call."

"She may be an adult, but she will always be my baby and I will do whatever is necessary to protect her."

"Like having Andrew come to North Carolina? To what seduce her?" Fitz tried to shame Maeve, but she was far from shameful.

"What's your point?" Maeve stated unfazed. Fitz knew that he had to try a different tactic.

"I love her please don't do this."

"I'm not doing anything. You did this, you made your bed now you'll lie in it. I warned you that if you hurt her again I'd hurt you. The only thing that's keeping you breathing is the fact that you are president if not I'd have you snuffed out for good. My daughter and grandchildren would be better off without the spawn of Big Gerry in their lives." Fitz's eyes widened. He knew that Maeve didn't like him, but he never knew how much she hated him. To the point she wanted him dead. He had to fix this mess. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it, but he had to.

Maeve arrived back home and acted as if nothing transpired between her and Fitz. She went in search of her daughter.

"Hey baby how are you today?" Mellie was laying in bed with a cold compress over her forehead.

"I've been better mom." Maeve sat on the bed and rubbed her daughter's stomach. Mellie laughed slightly. "I'll never grow up to you will I?"

"No you'll always be my baby and I'll do anything to protect you."

"Like send Andrew here to try to seduce me?"

"Yes because I feel he's better for you than Fitzgerald."

"And you would probably be right." Mellie said sounding defeated. "How was your trip?"

"Productive." Mellie looked at her mother.

"I need to go to D.C." Maeve figured this was going to happen. Mellie wasn't the type to hide out.

"If that's what you think you need to do to have closure, then I support you." Mellie stood up and hugged her mom tightly.

"I love you mom."

"I love you baby girl so very much." Maeve held her daughter tight and ran her hand up and down her back.

1 Week Later

Mellie walked through the halls of the White House. She couldn't get it out of her head about her parents house in Vermont. She knew without a doubt that Fitz had taken Olivia to her parents house. Mellie strode into the Oval office. Fitz stood from his desk surprised to see her. Cyrus was happy that she had arrived.

"About time maybe things can get back to normal around here."

"Not likely." Mellie stated through clinched teeth. Fitz knew what was about to come his way. He tried to still himself for the onslaught.

"We need the room Cy." Cyrus looked between them before nodding and leaving the room.

"Mels before you say anything. I just want to apologize."

"You think an apology is really going to fix this?"

"No, but it's a start."

"How could you have such little respect for me? You took your whore to my parents house!" Fitz closed his eyes tightly.

"Mels I can explain." He stood and came around his desk. Mellie backed up, she held her hand up.

"No don't even bother."

"Mels don't let me talk to you."

"I didn't come here to have you explain anything. I came to tell you that I'm done. This is it Fitz." She went to leave, but she turned around. "What did you tell her? Did you tell her you bought that house for her?" Fitz looked away and she knew. A single tear fail down her cheek and she absentmindedly rubbed her stomach. She felt like the pain was going to strangle her. "I was so stupid to think you'd changed."

"Mellie this was before you and I decided to work things out. I made a stupid mistake don't let this mess up everything that we've built."

"I'm done Fitzgerald." She was about to walk away again, but she turned around. "I'll let you see Teddy and this baby." She said putting her hand over her stomach. She didn't wait to see his reaction before she walked out of his office.

Fitz stood for a moment dumbfounded by what had just happened. Mellie was pregnant? He shook himself out of his stupor and nearly ran out of his office. He had to find her, he couldn't let her leave or he knew she'd never come back. He ran into the hall and looked both ways, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Can you find out where the First Lady went?" He asked the agent that was standing by the Oval Office door. The agent spoke into his mic and informed Fitz where Mellie had gone. Fitz took off in that direction. He saw her heading toward the Residence. She was probably going to collect some of her belongings. Fitz rushed into their bedroom behind her, he slammed the door behind him. Mellie spun around at the noise.

"Don't even start with me Fitz." She said as she headed for the closet.

"Do you think it's ok to come here tell me you are done with me and then drop a bomb on me that you are pregnant?" He said following her into the closet.

"Do you think it's ok that you took her to my parents' house? Do you think it's ok that you've had no regard for me as a human being furthermore your wife?" Fitz stood speechless. "Just as I thought."

"Mellie I made a mistake, we've all made mistakes. I don't crucify you for inducing Teddy four weeks early, even though you could have caused him irrevocable harm." Mellie gasped and spun around. "Yeah I know about that, but still I love you and want to be with you."

"It's not the same."

"No it's not, it was worse, but I don't want to get into who has committed the biggest sin in this marriage."

"Fitz we're done. You can give me a list of all the wrong I've done, that's fine. And if I'm such a terrible person then you should have divorced me long ago. I cannot continue to do this with you. It's not healthy for anyone involved." He sighed.

"Mellie, I didn't divorce you did I? I stuck it out."

"No what you did was stuck it to another woman." She turned and began looking through her clothes trying to figure out what she was going to take with her. She knew pretty soon she would have to buy new things anyway.

"You were just waiting for an excuse to end us. You never intended to ever come back to me, did you Mellie?"

She turned and looked at him. "Are you really trying to make me feel guilty for your transgressions? I had every intention of coming back to you Fitz, I was ready to tell you about the baby and come home when I figured out about Vermont. This is not my fault take responsibility for the decisions that you made that contributed to the demise of this marriage."

"I bet your mother couldn't wait to tell you. She's never liked me."

"With good reason I have come to learn. You know what Fitzgerald I couldn't have been more insulted if you brought her here and had sex with her in our bed, but on second thought you probably did." She turned back around and threw a few items in her suitcase.

"I messed up Melody I messed up! I'm trying to make this right, I broke things off with her. I haven't seen her in months. I do nothing but think about you, anticipating when you will return to me. Of us being a complete family again. I don't want any other woman I want you, my wife. That's all I've ever wanted Mellie. The first time we met I wanted you to just like me. As time went on I wanted you to love me. Then I wanted you to be my wife, then I wanted you to be the mother of my children. When that horrible thing happened to you and I didn't know about it, I wanted you to be my Mellie again. Now I want you to come home and spend the rest of your life with me."

"I want this and I want that. Always about you Fitzgerald."

"It's not just about me Mels."

"No I'm not your Mels anymore!"

"Stop it! You're worse than I am, always waiting for the other shoe to drop. I can't make a mistake with you, no one is perfect Mellie, not even you. I know that's what your parents have made you think, but your shit does stink. I am not explaining away me taking her there, but I was in a different frame of mind and it was wrong and for that I am truly sorry, but I am not sorry for having what I had with her." Mellie stared at him wide eyed. "You wouldn't let yourself be emotionally available to me and I am not blaming you, but I needed someone and that someone was Olivia. It's not anymore I am trying to reconnect with my wife, but you want to keep bringing up the past."

"It was less than a year ago Fitz! And you stand there and act like all you did was have pow wows with her and you sat and had girl talk and braided each other's hair. You fucked around on me for over five years and had no regard for how bad it hurt me! I asked, begged you time and again to stop it. I tried to be a wife to you and you pushed me away, you shamed me, called me names, made me beg to have my own husbands time and you just say you were able to connect with her as an excuse for everything you have done!" Mellie was getting hysterical. She knew that this stress wasn't good for her or the baby. "I can't do this anymore Fitz I just can't." Fitz's heart was thudding in his chest. He didn't know how he could make her understand how sorry he was and that he would do anything he could to fix this.

"What can I do baby?" He said softly coming closer to her. She stood her ground.

"Let me go." She was barely able to get it out as she choked up. Fitz shook his head.

"Anything, but that. Please…please." He whispered. "I need you, you're my foundation. For over twenty years you have been everything to me and now I see it. I know I haven't been very appreciative, but I see it now and I can't live without you. And Mels we're having another baby."

"I won't stop you from being a father if you choose to be."

"If I choose to be? I've always been a father to our children." She nodded and resumed putting clothes in her bag. Fitz stared at her not believing that she was going to go through with this. She had threatened to go nuclear on him, but that was all posturing this time there were no threats he knew that she had every intention of leaving him. Mellie finished up her packing, when there was a knock on the bedroom door. Fitz walked out of the closet to answer the door.

He got news that made him feel like he had a short reprieve. He walked back toward the closet as Mellie was exiting.

"You can't leave."

"Fitzgerald just stop ok."

"No I'm serious that was the Secret Service your plane has been grounded because of weather."

"You have got to be kidding me?

"Afraid not." Mellie didn't trust him. She walked past him and grabbed the phone on the nightstand. She made a call and was told the same thing. Her heart sank. She didn't want to stay here another minute.

"Well I guess I'm stuck here for the night."

"Yeah guess so." Fitz was having a hard time containing his glee. She glared at him daring him to smile. She looked around not sure what to do with herself. "Are you hungry?"

"No" Her stomach growled at just that time. She couldn't believe her own body was betraying her. He smiled at her. Mellie rolled her eyes.

"I'll have some lunch brought up to you. Unfortunately I have to get back to work."

"Unfortunate for who?" Fitz tried to hide his hurt at her cutting words, he knew that she was just lashing out as a defense mechanism. He knew Mellie very well had known her since she was seventeen. He knew that underneath all that ice that she'd built around her heart was the sweet Melody that he met all those years ago.

The one that would send him numerous letters while he was away in the Navy, the one that would spend hours talking on the phone with him when he would come back stateside. The same Mellie that took care of him when he broke his leg in their second year of law school. That Mellie was still there that's why she stuck around all this time and he finally realized that. It wasn't about the position of First Lady. Mellie hated being First Lady it was about the hope that he would come back to her and they could resume their life. And here he was, but of course it was in jeopardy because of something dumb he'd done.

"I'll see you later Mels."She had turned her back to him and she did not turn around when he left.

Fitz finished up with all his duties and headed back to the Residence. He was going to check to see if Mellie wanted to have dinner. He figured he knew the answer, but he was going to ask anyway. He entered the Residence and a smile spread across his face when he saw her curled up on their bed sleep.

She had changed into a pair of satin PJ's. Her hands were tucked underneath her head and a every now and then she'd let out a little snort that he loved so much. Fitz removed his shoes and crept over to the bed. He wanted to hold her even if it were for the last time. He gently climbed onto the bed and draped his arms around his wife. He cradled her close to him, kissing her temple. Tears begin to fall at the idea of her not being in his life. And he knew he had no one to blame but himself. He gathered her closer to him, Mellie instinctually snuggled deeper into his embrace. Fitz smiled slightly at that, even in her sleep she knew where she belonged even if she tried to fight it. He watched her sleep for a few minutes more before his eyes started to flutter shut.

Mellie stirred. She was momentarily scared when she felt something holding her. She opened her eyes and saw that Fitz was in bed with her. She wanted to be angry, but she couldn't be. She was tired of being angry. She laid there and just stared at him. He was just as beautiful as the day she met him twenty seven years earlier. Fitz opened his eyes and blue settled on blue.

"I came up to see if you were hungry and I found you sleeping. I just intended to hold you for a minute but I guess I was more tired than I thought." Mellie just nodded. She started to roll away from him. Fitz did not want to let her go, but he knew he had to. Mellie stood from the bed and stretched. "I'll be able to see Teddy and the baby?" He said sitting up. Mellie looked at him surprised by his question.

"Yes" He nodded.

"I'll let you go." He said letting out a ragged breath. Mellie was stunned. Fitz stood from the bed and walked into the bathroom. He quietly closed the door behind him. Mellie stood in the middle of their room not knowing what to think or do. This was what she wanted, but it seemed wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

3 Weeks Later

Mellie returned to her parents house. She hadn't spoken to Fitz since the day she'd left. Mellie was sleeping when her mother came into her room and woke her up.

"Melody baby." Maeve said softly, gently shaking her daughter. Mellie's eyes fluttered open.

"Hmmm."

"Baby wake up I need to talk to you." Mellie looked over at the clock it was 2:30 in the morning.

"Is Teddy up?" Mellie stated groggily as she sat up in bed.

"No honey he's still sleeping." Mellie woke up enough to look at her mother. She knew immediately something was wrong.

"What's going on mom is dad ok? Is grandma ok?"

"Yes honey they are ok. I won't you to calm down." Maeve could tell that Mellie was starting to get upset. "There was an incident and Fitz…."

"No mama." Mellie grabbed her mother's arm.

"He was badly injured."

"What happened to him?" "Maeve took a deep breath.

"Someone tried to assassinate him." Mellie's breath caught in her throat and tears started to stream down her face. She threw the covers off her body and climbed out of the bed.

"I have to go to him."

"I know sweetie and your agents are waiting to take you back to D.C." Mellie hurriedly dressed.

"Mom will you…"

"I will take care of Teddy you go to him." Mellie hugged her mom and kissed her on the cheek. When she walked out into the hall her dad was standing there. She kissed and hugged him too, before the Secret Service hurriedly rushed her to the confines of the armored SUV.

Mellie finally arrived to James Madison hospital. This hospital held so many bad memories. It was where he son died, she prayed it would not be where her husband died. She was ushered to a private waiting area. She could only pace, she hadn't been given any information on Fitz's condition. Cyrus walked into the waiting room with her, he looked bewildered. Mellie had never seen him look so scared.

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know. It just seems like a blur. We were out trying to drive up support for the Environmental Protection Bill and next thing I know shots rang out." The doctor entered the room.

"What is going on with my husband?"

"Madam First Lady he was hit three times." Mellie's eyes went wide. "Once in the arm, once in the chest and the most serious a bullet to the front of his head." Mellie felt the room going black.

Mellie woke up and wasn't sure where she was, but after a few seconds her brain fog cleared and everything came rushing back to her. She tried to sit up but a nurse rushed into the room.

"Please take it easy ma'am."

"I need to go see my husband." Mellie tried to get up.

"He's in surgery. You need to lay back down and rest. Your blood pressure was dangerously high and that's not good for you or the baby." Mellie knew that she was right and she laid back on the bed, but she wasn't resting. Her brain was on Fitz. What if he didn't make it? What if he did make it, but he was a vegetable? What if she never got to tell him again how very much she loved him? And that pained her the most.

When her blood pressure returned to normal she was allowed to sit up in a chair and wait for news about Fitz. He had been in surgery as the doctors worked to try to remove the bullet in his head. Mellie was preparing herself for the worse and praying for the best. Cyrus had gone back to the White House to try to contain the chaos. Mellie was left alone with her thoughts.

Her mind started to recall memories of happier times. She smiled when she thought about the first time she met the lanky Fitzgerald Grant III that warm Summer day almost thirty years prior. Her mind flashed through happy times and times that weren't happy, but she could positively say she was glad that she'd shared them with him. He had not always made her happy, in fact he had incensed her more than on one occasion. The last six years had been particularly difficult, but she knew that he was trying and as long as he was trying she was willing to try, that is if she got the chance.

"Mrs. Grant." The doctor came in and Mellie held her breath fearing the worse.

"Yes"

"The president made it through surgery. He's in a medically induced coma. He isn't out of the woods yet at this time there is no way of knowing how much damage was done."

Mellie nodded. "When can I see him?"

"When he's taken to his room."

"Thank you." He shook her hand and left. After about an hour Mellie was allowed to go to Fitz's room. She stopped in the doorway and leaned against it for support. His head was bandaged he had tubes everywhere. He looked so fragile. Mellie slowly walked next to his bed and sat down. She grabbed his hand and brought it up to her mouth kissing it gently.

"Oh what have they done to my baby?" Her voice was strained with emotion. She closed her eyes trying to compose herself. She didn't know if he could hear her and she didn't want to do anything that may make him upset. Despite her best efforts the tears came in a torrent. She laid her head down on his leg and let it all go. She was so scared. Mellie had no clue what it would be like to live without Fitz. She hadn't done that in so long.

Sometimes she had a difficult time even remembering what her life was like before he was in it. He was ingrained in her. His essence was woven into every fiber of her being. And it saddened her that it took something like this for her to realize it. She loved him without reason, without apprehension, wholly and deeply. That was not something she was ever going to get over. He was the only man she had ever been in love with, the first man she'd ever been intimate with and the father of her kids. She vowed to herself that if he made it out of this that she had to try to bring her family back together.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Keep the reviews coming I enjoy reading them. Thanks again for reading.

1 Month Later

Time seemed to stretch on at a painfully slow pace. Mellie spent almost every waking moment at the hospital with Fitz. Her mother and father had brought Teddy to D.C. and stayed with him at the White House. Karen was home from school to be near her dad. They'd all lost so much that now they needed to come together as a family.

The doctor's initially had him in a medically induced coma, but when they tried to bring him out of it he had truly slipped into a coma. Mellie knew that every day that he stayed this way there was less of a chance of him waking up. Andrew had taken over as president, but that was far from Mellie's worries. She just wanted her husband to wake up and be ok.

Mellie stood from the chair that she was sitting in to stretch her muscles that had become stiff from the long hours of sitting. She walked over to the window and stared out at the dark D.C. sky. She was so tired, so very tired. She laid her head against the cool window and closed her eyes. It had been a long time since she'd had a good night's sleep. She absentmindedly rubbed her stomach. She had a very small bump starting to form. The only reason she left the hospital at all these days to go rest was because of the small unborn child growing within her. She knew she had to take care of this baby it would be what he'd want.

Mellie was nearly asleep standing up when she heard a faint rattling noise. She dismissed it as her over tried brain playing tricks on her, but when she heard it again she turned around and noticed that Fitz's IV line was swing gently. She walked over to him and gasped when she saw his eyes flutter. Mellie stared at him unsure if she was losing her mind, but there was no doubt when his eyes fluttered again, that he was waking up.

Mellie ran out in the hall calling for the nurse, who rushed in to tend to Fitz. She called the doctor in and Mellie was asked to wait out in the hall. She paced nervously up and down the hall. Finally the doctor came out and spoke with her.

"Mrs. Grant he is waking up. It won't be immediate these things can take several hours to several days, but the good news is it will happen. I'll schedule an MRI for in the morning." Mellie had a big smile on her face for the first time in over a month.

"Can I go see him?"

"Of course." Mellie walked back into the room. His eyes were closed again, but she had a renewed hope. She sat next to the bed and held his hand within hers.

"You are going to be ok baby. I'm so happy that you are coming back to me. I promise I will do whatever I can to make sure our marriage works."

Fitz woke up four days later. He wasn't out of the woods yet, but his MRI looked good and the doctor's were hopeful he'd make a full recovery. He hadn't been able to really speak yet and Mellie noticed every time she came in the room he looked at her strangely. She just chalked it up to what happened with them before he was shot.

Mellie breezed into his room with flowers to try to brighten up the drab hospital room. She'd been told that he had a good day at Physical Therapy and he was really starting to get his voice back. Mellie was so excited that soon Fitz would be able to return to the White House to resume his recuperation. Fitz had been raised up in the bed and he was staring at the tv that was on. When she entered the room he looked at her and frowned.

"Fitz so good to see you doing better. I have been so worried about you." Mellie went to kiss him on the cheek, but he recoiled from her. She furrowed her brow and couldn't believe he was still angry with her for leaving. "Honey I know that you are upset with me, but I'm going to come home and we can work on our marriage." Fitz continued to stare at her.

"Who are you?" He asked with a scratchy voice. Mellie's eyes bucked.

"Excuse me what do you mean who am I?"

"I don't know who you are." Mellie gasped and stepped away from his bed clutching her chest.

"Fitz are you joking because if you are joking it's not funny." He shook his head.

"I'm sure that you're a nice person, but I have no clue who you are." Mellie rushed out of the room to get the doctor.

"Mrs. Grant what can I …."

"He doesn't remember me!" She stated frantically.

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said he doesn't remember me. He asked me who I was." Mellie was starting to become hysterical. The doctor barked some orders at the nurse and they headed into Fitz's room. Mellie plopped down on a nearby chair completely bewildered by what had just transpired.

1 Month Later

Fitz was released from the hospital. He'd made remarkable strides in his recovery. He was surpassing his Physical Therapy goals and his cognitive abilities were almost back to normal, except for the fact that he still had not regained all of his memory. He remembered his father, his childhood, being Governor of California and most of his presidency, but his life with Mellie was a complete blank to him. Mellie felt like she was being punished for wanting to leave him, for wanting to have him out of her life so she'd been erased from his.

"What are you doing honey?" Maeve walked into the room where Mellie slept and observed her daughter packing her clothes.

"I'm getting my stuff ready so I can come back to North Carolina." Her mother cocked her head and looked at her strangely.

"Why?"

"He's fine the doctor's are saying they will clear him soon to resume his duties. There's no reason for me to stay here." Her mother arched an eyebrow.

"You know that I'm not a Fitzgerald Grant fan, but let's be honest here. The only reason you want to come back to North Carolina is because of his memory issues. You're running from your problems."

"Mother my husband doesn't remember me or the life we had together. What do you expect me to do?" She said exasperated.

"I expect you to act like the person I raised and stay here and fight. You love that man despite everything I've tried I could not keep you away from him and him away from you. You got him now and just because it's a little tough you can't run away Melody."

"Mom I can't do this. When he looks at me there's nothing there. He looks at me like I'm a stranger. I'd rather he felt hate for me than nothing at all." Mellie sat heavily on the bench in the closet and put her head in her hands. Tear streamed down her face. Maeve came and sat next to her daughter, rubbing her back.

"What are you going to do about this baby and Teddy?"

"I don't know." Mellie stated her voice muffled by her hands. "He seems interested in being a dad to Teddy and Karen. He has inquired about Gerry. I haven't told him that I am pregnant." Maeve nodded.

"You need to stay. When he regains his memories he needs to know that you stood by his side." Mellie was shocked by what her mother was saying. "You're looking at me like I have two heads girl. Like I stated I'm no fan, but he's your husband so you might as well try to make this work." Maeve stated indignantly. Mellie hugged her mom thankful for the encouragement she was giving her.

"I love you mom." Maeve held Mellie tightly to her and kissed her head.

"I love you my baby. Your father and I will return home tomorrow." Mellie held her mother tighter.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Maeve shook her head no.

"We have to get back to our lives. We will only be a phone call away."

"Karen is going back to school the weekend and you and dad will be leaving me too."

"You have your life to get back to. You are still First Lady."

"For now." Mellie released her mother and sighed.

"You've always been Fitzgerald Grant's First Lady sweetie that will never change." Her mother stroked her face and kissed her forehead before standing. "I'm going to go make sure my things are together." Mellie nodded and her mother left her alone with her thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

1 Week Later

Mellie was sitting outside in the Rose Garden after needing some fresh air. She was grateful for the chance to live in the White House, but sometimes it became too much and she missed the days where she could just go for a walk to a nearby park. She heard the faint rustling of grass and knew that someone was walking her way. Mellie looked over her shoulder and saw Fitz. She took a deep breath and thought about getting up and going back inside, but she decided against it. She couldn't avoid him forever. He walked to her side.

"Mellie…. How are you today?" Mellie sighed she hated how he spoke to her, like a stranger. It broke her heart that even though he couldn't remember the kids he took an interest in trying to be their father, but he had no interest in trying to be her husband or getting to know her.

"Fitzgerald I'm well today and you?" He sat next to her on the bench. Mellie kept her face forward.

"Good. I've really settled back into being the president." She nodded without ever looking at him.

"I need to be getting back inside." Mellie stood to leave, but he grabbed her hand.

"Don't go." She looked at him and could see a loneliness in his eyes. She sat back on the bench. "Tell me about us." He said softly.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything, where we met, how long we've been married. When our new little one is due?" Mellie looked at him shocked.

"I didn't know you knew."

"I have eyes Mellie." She absentmindedly rubbed her stomach.

"Our fathers introduced us. I was seventeen you were almost twenty three. You were home from the Navy and your dad brought you to my house."

"Did we hit it off right away?" Mellie laughed.

"No not at all. It wasn't that we didn't get along you just felt I was too young and you didn't like the idea of our relationship being arranged and neither did I."

"Well something must have changed because here we are?"

"You wrote me after I went away to college and we started talking and then we dated." He nodded.

"So happily ever after huh?" Mellie looked away, she wasn't sure how much she should tell him.

"We've had our ups and downs like any other married couple." He nodded.

"When is the baby coming?"

"In five months."

"So I have time to prepare?" He smiled at her.

"You do."

"I hope I have my memory back by then. I want to remember you. I know I should remember you, but I just can't and I'm sorry."

"It's fine Fitz in time you'll get your memories back."

"I hope so."

"I should be going I have some things to tend to." He nodded his head and Mellie got up and left. She had no clue if she should be hopeful or not and what if he never remembered her? What would she do? Would they stay married? There were too many what if's and Mellie hated uncertainty.

Mellie was walking toward her office when she spotted Olivia Pope standing at the end of the hall. Her heart began to race and she felt panicked wondering if he would remember her. Mellie wasn't in the mood to deal with her so she turned and walked away.

"Mellie!" She rolled her eyes when she heard her name being called. She stopped and turned, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Olivia." Olivia walked to her.

"I came to see Fitz."

"Of course you did."

"Where is he?"

"In the Rose Garden." Mellie simply stated before turning and walking away.

Fitz sat staring off into the distance when he heard someone approaching. He assumed it was Mellie.

"Coming to tell me more stories about our life?"

"Actually yes." He turned when he heard a voice he didn't recognize. "Hello Fitz." He furrowed his brow trying to recall who this beautiful woman was.

"Olivia Pope you used to be my Communications Director." Olivia nodded.

"And so much more." Fitz could tell from the tone of her voice that she meant beyond professional.

"Would you like to join me?" He said pointing to the place where Mellie had been earlier. She sat next to him.

"So your memories are gone?"

"Not all of them. Strangely only those that have to deal with any personal things. I remember all the professional aspects of my life."

"That's a strange selective amnesia." He looked at her bewildered by her comment. "We were….we are in love Fitz."

"What? I'm married to Mellie."

"But you don't love her. You love me. We've been in a relationship for over six years now."

"Does she know?"

"Yes she knows." Fitz ran his fingers through his hair, completely confused by what she was telling him.

"She's having a baby."

"I know." Olivia didn't offer up any additional explanation. She looked over at him and realized how confused he was and maybe she shouldn't have shared that information with him. "I should probably get going." He didn't respond. She patted his arm and stood up to leave. She looked at him one last time before walking away.

Fitz couldn't get her words out of his head. He went in search of Mellie he needed to get her side of the story. He found Mellie in her office reading a file.

"Mellie I need to talk to you." She looked up and noticed the serious look on his face.

"Sure" She gestured to the chair on the other side of her desk. He closed the door and walked into her office, sitting in the offered chair.

"I saw Olivia." Mellie nodded. "She said that I was in love with her." Mellie figured that Olivia would tell him that.

"Yes." Fitz was shocked that what Olivia said was true.

"So….so we are not together?"

"It's so complicated Fitz. We really shouldn't get into right now."

"No stop coddling me! I am not an invalid! I have a right to know what is going on in my life!" He had abruptly stood up from the chair and was pacing. Mellie was unnerved by his outburst but not entirely surprised. She'd been warned by the doctor's that he might suffer from violent mood swings.

"You had an affair with Olivia. The last I knew before you were shot is that you'd broken it off with her. If that was true I don't know." Fitz sat heavily back in the chair.

"But you're pregnant?"

Mellie sighed. "I left and went to stay with my parents for awhile. You came to visit and we slept together."

"What do you mean you left?"

"I left you Fitz I was going to divorce you when you got shot."

"You don't love me?" She didn't want to read too much into his demeanor but he seemed disappointed.

"No that's not it at all. I was tired of being cheated on, lied to… Had nothing to do with my love for you."

"So you're only here because I got shot, not because you really want to be with me?"

"I'm here because you are my husband and I love you. You almost died so I came to be with you."

"If I'd not gotten shot would you have come back?" Mellie was confused by his line of questions.

"I don't know Fitz. I really don't know."

"You made it seem like we had a good life. Why would I cheat on you?"

"I said we had our ups and downs like any marriage."

"Must have been pretty down for me to cheat." Mellie knew that he would not relent.

"I had a traumatic thing happen to me and it changed me. You spent many years not knowing why I was the way I was. You didn't know about what happened to me. You thought I never loved you and so you found love with another woman."

"What happened to you?" Mellie knew that he would ask.

"I don't want to get into that."

"Did I know about this before the incident?" He'd taken to calling the assassination attempt "the incident". He was using it as a coping mechanism.

"Yes."

"Well I want to know what it is now." Fitz's thoughts were a jumbled mess, his feelings were even more so confused. He needed things explained to him in the hopes of sorting out what he was feeling.

"I was raped." His face fell.

"I'm so sorry Mellie."

"It's fine it was a long time ago, I didn't deal with it…..and I ended up pushing you away. We grew apart and after several years of not understanding why I changed you found Olivia."

"We didn't work things out after I found out?"

"No Fitz it a lot happened between the rape and when you found out." He nodded and then looked away. He scrunched up his forehead. Mellie followed his gaze which was concentrated on the wall to his left. She wasn't sure what was going on, but he was concentrating on something and he had grown distant. "Fitz?" Mellie stood up and walked around to him. She waved a hand in front of his face, but he didn't react. "Fitz" Mellie laid a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her and a tear streamed down his face. "My father raped you." It was a statement not a question. Mellie's breath caught in her throat. She shook her head. She didn't think this was wise to get into this.

"Fitz…."

"Mellie I know that my father raped you. I don't know anything else, but I know that. I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what that did to you."

"I've worked through it. Like I said it was a long time ago." Mellie wasn't entirely comfortable sharing her innermost feelings and thoughts with him. Even though this was Fitz, to her he wasn't Fitz. He had no feelings for her and she wasn't sure how he would use any information she gave him. He was about to speak again when the clock on the wall caught his attention.

"I have a meeting in ten minutes. I hate to cut this short." Mellie was relieved.

"It's fine we have all the time in the world." She gave him a tight smile. He stood and regarded her one last time before leaving her office. As soon as the door closed Mellie let out a ragged breath . One lone tear streamed down her cheek. She took a deep breath trying to contain the emotions that were threatening to spill out, but it was too late and the tears came. She covered her mouth as the sobs wracked her body. She felt so alone and so scared.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N I was seriously just going to laze about and not write, but I got a special request so here is an update.

"Mom I'm going to come to North Carolina." Mellie had holed herself up in the Residence. Seeing Fitz everyday was just too much for her to bear.

"Why?" Maeve stated.

"I need to see you and dad."

"Melody this is not a safe haven for you because you don't want to live your reality. You wanted him, you got him now deal with it." A tear streamed down Mellie's face.

"Mom please let me come home."

"No."

"Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted me to not be with him."

"I didn't raise a coward and this is about you being a coward. You are his wife and that was your choice to stay that way. Now that things are tough you can't leave. If you do you can't come here." Mellie sobbed into the phone.

"Mom."

"I said no Melody." Maeve hated doing this to her. Mellie was her baby and she knew she was hurting, but she would not let he run from her problems. "How are you doing otherwise?"

"Fine." Mellie stated softly into the phone.

"I need to get going Melody." Maeve had to get off the phone. Her heart was breaking for her daughter.

"Ok I will talk to you later this week." She hated how dejected Mellie sounded.

"I love you Melody."

"Love you mom." They disconnected the phone and Mellie curled up in the chair she was sitting in. The tears streamed down her face. She wasn't sure what to do, how to make things better for herself.

"Mellie?" She hadn't heard him come into the room. She hurriedly wiped her face.

"Yes." Her voice cracked. She cleared her throat. Fitz came around and sat across from her. He looked concerned.

"You were crying."

"I'm pregnant Fitzgerald. I'm hormonal."

"This must be so difficult for you."

"What?"

"Me." He said simply.

"It's not ideal, but it's what we have to work with."

"When I get my memory back are you going to leave me again?" Mellie had no clue what to say. She wasn't even sure of the answer herself.

"Fitzgerald I…"

"That's a yes. You are here because you feel sorry for me."

"I already told you I am here because I love you."

"And you feel guilty because I got shot." Mellie was not prepared to deal with this reaction from him.

"What difference does it make? You don't remember me or the life we spent together. You don't love me or have any feelings for me whatsoever. So if I leave and you never see me again why would it matter?"

"I care about you Mellie. You are my wife and the mother of my children. I may not be able to remember our past, but I'm not a heartless bastard that can't feel. The shooting took away my memories not my ability to feel." Mellie stood from the chair and walked over to the window. She stared out at the world. A world she wished she could join. Mellie wished she could just leave the White House and disappear into the crowd if only for one day.

"I can see that you are hurting." She jumped slightly when she realized he was behind her. His warm breath caressed the back of her neck. Mellie closed her eyes and laid her head against the cool window. "I'm so sorry Mellie for everything. Even the things I did before I was shot." He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head in the crook of her neck. Mellie's eyes flew open. She was stunned at this development. Her first thought was to run, but she decided to just relish the moment. She could almost pretend that her Fitz was back. She closed her eyes and just let him hold her.

Fitz sat in his private office going over briefings when the door swung open. He looked up surprised that anyone would dare enter without knocking. He was shocked to see Olivia Pope standing in front of him.

"What can I do for you Olivia?" She walked into the office further and closed the door before sitting in the seat opposite his desk.

"I want to know where we stand." Fitz scrunched up his forehead.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Fitz this is our chance, our out. You can divorce Mellie and tell the media that you fell in love with me after your shooting." The idea of leaving Mellie didn't sit well with Fitz even if he couldn't quite pin point why.

"She's pregnant Olivia."

"Are you even sure it's yours?"

"Why wouldn't the baby be mine?" Olivia scoffed.

"Oh she didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what."

"She cheated on you Fitz with Andrew Nichols."

"My Vice President!"

"Yes so I am not even sure if that baby is yours. It was all so convenient."

"Mellie wouldn't do that, pass someone else's baby off as mine."

"She would Fitz. You don't remember how she is, but she's not a very nice person. She's conniving and calculating. All she cares about is the presidency, not you." Fitz's mind was reeling. He had no clue who or what to believe anymore.

"I need some time alone."

"You shouldn't be alone right now."

"I said I need some time alone!" Olivia jumped at his outburst. She nodded he head and left his office. Fitz stood up abruptly from his desk. He grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on and hurled it against the nearest wall. The framed picture of he and Mellie feel to the floor, the shattered glass cutting the picture and leaving deep gashes in it.

Fitz paced his office. He went to the window and laid his head on it, his fist pounding it as flashes of memories started to run through his head. This had been happening for weeks now, but he couldn't make sense of anything. He was frustrated by his life. He didn't understand why his memories of his personal life were the only things he couldn't retrieve. He needed to know who he could trust. Mellie had never mentioned that she'd had an affair with Andrew. She lead him to believe he was the bad guy and had been the one that messed up their marriage. Maybe that wasn't true, maybe she was this horrible person that Olivia said she was. She didn't tell him that she was pregnant, maybe that's why she left him because the baby wasn't his.

He took a deep breath and let it out. He was tired of the secrets. He wanted her to tell him the truth and tell him now. It seemed she was the only one that held all the secrets and he wasn't going to let her keep them to herself any longer. Fitz pushed from the window and grabbed his suit jacket before stalking out of his office to go in search of Mellie.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N I love the reviews. They make me smile, laugh and I find myself nodding in agreement a lot. You all are just awesome. So I decided to grace you with another update tonight.

Fitz burst into her office and he saw red when he found Andrew sitting in the office with Mellie.

"What the fuck is going on here?" He slammed her door.

"Fitzgerald what' wrong with you?"

"You are what's wrong with me!" Mellie was stunned. Andrew stood up.

"Fitz don't talk to her like that."

"Get away from me. You don't tell me how to deal with my wife just because you are fucking her." Fitz stated through gritted teeth. Mellie gasped, Andrew looked at her and she shook her head to let him know she hadn't told Fitz.

"Fitz I'm not sure what you think is going on but…" Andrew tried to put his hand on Fitz's shoulder, but Fitz shrugged away.

"Don't touch me! What were you two talking about? Were you laughing how you have me thinking that baby is mine and it isn't?" He looked between the two of them barely able to see for all the anger coursing through his body.

"What are you talking about? Who have you been talking to?" Mellie came around to stand in front of him. She could tell that he was both angry and confused.

"Olivia told me that you cheated on me and the baby probably wasn't mine." Mellie just nodded her head.

'Of course she did. That woman is a constant thorn in my side. Andrew I need to speak with Fitz alone."

"I don't think that's wise."

"I'm not going to hurt your precious Mellie or your bastard child."

"Fitzgerald!" Mellie looked at him flabbergasted she tried to keep the hurt that she was feeling off her face. Andrew shook his head and looked at Mellie one last time before he left.

"Why do you lie to me? First it was pretending like we had a good marriage, then when I caught you in that lie you tried to make me out to be the bad guy, now you've lied again claiming that baby was mine. I understand now why I was cheating on you. You're a bitch!."

Mellie couldn't have hurt more if he'd struck her. She clutched her stomach, the child within her stirred restlessly. She blinked away the tears threatening to spill over. She swallowed down her emotions and took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I did have an affair with Andrew, five years after you started fucking around on me with Olivia. Fifteen years after your father raped me and I couldn't deal so I tried to commit suicide and he saved me because you were avoiding me when I wasn't perfect anymore. You walked away from me emotionally in a time when I needed you the most. So yeah I slept with Andrew! You sent Olivia to break up my relationship with Andrew because you couldn't stand to see me happy. You did that after you told me you were in love with another woman that you didn't want me anymore. I haven't been with Andrew in over a year. So despite what your precious Olivia has said to you and what you might be hoping this child you just called a bastard is very much yours."

Fitz's bravado was stifled. He felt like a fool. Everything was so confusing and frustrating to him. He walked over to Mellie.

"I'm sorry." He reached out to her but she avoided his touch and moved past him.

"I have work to do." Mellie opened the door and looked at it.

"Mellie let me apologize."

"You already did as a matter of fact you've done quite enough today. Just one thing Fitz whatever you decide to do with Olivia keep me the fuck out of it and tell her to keep my name out her mouth." Fitz looked at her one last time before he left her office. She slammed the door behind him.

Mellie fell against the door, her breaths came out in heaves. She pulled at the neckline of her dress. She grabbed her stomach as a sharp pain shot through her and she dropped to the floor on her knees. The last thing she remembered was praying that her baby was ok because she couldn't take another lose.

When Mellie awoke she had no clue where she was or what was going on. She looked around and slowly came to realize she was in the hospital. Fitz noticed she was awake and he walked over to her bedside. He bent and kissed her forehead.

"Mellie" He said softly as he stroked her hair.

"My baby."

"Is fine." He didn't say more.

"What happened?"

He took a deep breath. "You blood pressure was dangerously high. You have developed preeclampsia." The doctor came in and explained to Mellie the situation. She had to stay in the hospital for at least a week and then would be on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy.

Fitz spent the rest of the day with her and returned to the White House late that night. He berated himself for talking to her the way he did. When he got the call that she had been found unconscious a fear struck him that he didn't know could be possible and the first thought he had was that he couldn't lose her. Fitz didn't understand what he was feeling. He didn't know her and yet he had these strong emotions toward her. He tried to chalk it up to the fact that she was the mother of his children whom he'd come to adore, but he knew it was more than that.

He entered the Residence. It felt cold without her. He decided to sleep in the main bedroom tonight. Something he hadn't done since he'd been home after being shot. Fitz looked around the bedroom and noticed an open album on the table near the fire place. He walked over to it and picked it up. There were pictures of him and Mellie smiling around a Christmas tree in some pictures and in others him and Mellie with their kids. Fitz sat down and began to thumb through the pictures. He found himself smiling. Suddenly he closed his eyes as the flashes began. He clutched his head, the photo album went crashing to the floor. Fitz bent over as he held his head trying to make sense of what was happening to him. The flashes continued. This time they were more clear. It was like a pixilated movie was playing in his head. He could see random images, but he couldn't grab any of them to make sense of what they were. Just as quickly as they began the images stopped. When he sat back up he realized he was crying, but he wasn't sure why. He wiped his face and decided to call it a night. He stood from the chair and stripped down to his boxers before climbing into the cold lonely bed. He missed her. The thought flashed in his head. He sighed and rolled over, falling into a fitful sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N it was rainy and dreary today so I didn't spend much time out. So what better way to spend a dreary Saturday? By writing a little update of course. I know I need to update Walk Away, but this story just cracks me up. I love how passionate you all are in the reviews hopefully I can continue to incite that passion with each chapter.

Three Days later

Mellie woke up to the face of her concerned mother on her left and her concerned grandmother on her right.

"Mom, nana." She went to sit up but they both put a hand on a shoulder to stop her.

"No lay back down baby." Her mother said kissing her forehead.

"I didn't know you were coming."

"Of course we were going to come girl." Her grandmother stated.

Maeve looked around. "Where is he?" She said her lip curling up in disgust.

"I don't know. He was here last night maybe he's in a meeting."

"He shouldn't be leaving at all. I swear you can't get that man to crush a grape standing on it. I'm sure this is his fault."

"It's not it happens especially in women of advanced age such as myself. You know that this is a geriatric pregnancy." Mellie chuckled trying to make light of the situation. Neither Maeve nor Millicent laughed.

"Care to tell us what happened?" Millicent stated sitting down in the seat by Mellie's bedside.

"I felt pain and I guess I blacked out. Next thing I knew I woke up here." Maeve and Millicent looked at each other.

"And?" Maeve stated.

"And nothing."

"Girl if you don't stop lying to us I know something. You're not too big or pregnant for me to go get a switch and tan your behind." Millicent stated completely serious.

"Fitz and I had an argument about Andrew. Next thing I knew I was here. Apparently my blood pressure had increased dangerously."

"Arguing about Andrew? What does he knew about Andrew?" Maeve said confused. Mellie took a deep breath.

"Olivia told him about Andrew and she told him the baby probably wasn't his." Maeve shot out of her chair. Millicent clutched her chest.

"That Jezebel is still interfering. I've had enough."

"Mom don't do anything." Mellie stated exasperated. Maeve whipped around and pinned her with a deadly serious look.

"Who's the mother here you or me?"

"You are."

"Then I'll do what I please and you don't tell me what to do." Mellie didn't argue she knew it was a losing battle.

"We are going to let you get some rest, but we'll be back tomorrow." Her grandmother stated. They both kissed Mellie goodbye and left. Mellie knew that they wouldn't let this go, but she was too tired to worry about it right now.

Maeve and Millicent were being driven to the White House, but they instructed the driver to make a detour. They arrived in front of a non descript building and went inside. They both had frowns on their faces. Surely she could afford a better office space.

"Can I help you?" They stopped in their tracks and looked at each other disturbed. Apparently she was running a half way house. A man in a plaid shirt looking barely clean approached them.

"We are looking for Olivia Pope."

"Can I tell her who's asking?"

"You can tell her Maeve Sinclair and Millicent Ridgemoor are asking." Olivia came out of her office not wanting to have this confrontation at all. She'd had a taste of Maeve before, but Millicent was a mystery.

"What can I do for you two ladies?"

"For starters you can stop trying to get your hooks in my daughter's husband." Olivia thought they were going to ease into this, but she was wrong.

"Can we please talk in my office?" They followed her into the office. "Would you like anything? Water, tea?" They looked at each other.

"So the trollop has manners or tries to act like she does." Millicent said to her daughter.

"Why are you both here?"

"I've already told you. Stay away from my daughter's husband."

"Only he can tell me that." Olivia stated indignantly. Maeve stepped toward Olivia, but her mother stopped her and shook her head.

"You know that they were working things out before he was shot how dare you go and try to poison him against her when he's at his most vulnerable."

"I don't owe anything to her. We are in love he had a house built for me." Maeve and Millicent looked at each other.

"Oh you mean my house? The house my father left for me?" Olivia looked at them confused.

"No I mean the house that he had built for our family in Vermont."

"Yeah the house that my father left for me. That I will leave for my only daughter Melody. He took you too his in-laws house just to get in your pants." It took all of their strength not to laugh in her face.

Olivia shook her head. "He wouldn't."

"He did, he doesn't love you Olivia. He never loved you. Did you ever stop to think how he got building permits, building plans and the like, but never got divorce papers?" Millicent sneered toward Olivia.

"I've never been a fan, but he has been taken with Melody since he laid eyes on her. That's never going to change, even try as I might. You are just a passing fancy."

"I'll be the judge of that. I don't believe you. I'll find out from Fitz." Both women laughed.

"How are you going to find out from him? He doesn't even remember you, but I bet he'd be less inclined to listen to you if he knew that your daddy killed his son." Olivia was shocked she didn't think Mellie knew about what really happened to Gerry. "You look surprised that I know that. Well my dear I know a lot of things about you, your business, your family."

"Fitz and I will be together." Olivia wasn't one to back down.

"You can have Fitzgerald if and when Melody decides she doesn't want him anymore. My daughter has never wanted for anything in her life. My daughter has never lost anything or to anyone in her life. And she's not about to start now. I won't allow it." Maeve said through clenched teeth, she could see where Mellie got it from.

She realized how much Mellie was the spitting image of her mother and grandmother, but for the first time since she'd known her she realized that maybe Mellie wasn't so bad. Her mother and grandmother were much more evil. Olivia wasn't a coward, but she wasn't a fool either and she knew when she'd been out maneuvered and today she had been had.

"For Fitz's sake and healing I'll back off, but the moment he gets his memories back we will be back together." They both scoffed. Millicent swatted the air like Olivia was just a nuisance.

"So sayeth the harlot."

"Now that we have an understanding." Maeve arched her eyebrow. "We'll be taking our leave, but remember Olivia Pope if you come near him again, I will make sure you don't have a pot to piss in nor a window to throw it out of." Maeve and Millicent left just as fast as they appeared. And they left a shaken Olivia in their wake. She was not sure how much they knew or who they knew so she decided to lay low for the time being.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Thanks for all the reviews even the negative ones they motivate me more than you could possibly know.

Maeve and Millicent arrived at the White House. Millicent decided to go up to the Residence to lay down. She was tired from the trip and all the intimidating she'd done today. Maeve went in search of the pain in her ass she called her son-in-law. She found him sitting on the Truman balcony looking through a photo album.

"Fitzgerald.." Fitz looked up and creased his forehead. He had no clue who she was only that she reminded him of Mellie. "I'm Mellie's mother." He nodded. "Maeve."

"Hello it's nice to meet you, although I'm sure I know you."

"Oh you do and if you remembered me you wouldn't think it was nice to meet me." Maeve sat next to him on the sofa. Fitz looked at her confused.

"Why wouldn't I you are my mother-in-law." Maeve laughed and laughed. Fitz looked at her concerned by her reaction.

She sobered as quickly as she started laughing. "I don't like you." She said in a deadpan tone. "I've never liked you and I never will like you. You're not good enough for my daughter not now, not then, not ever." Fitz's eyes went wide.

"She seems like an amazing woman."

"She seems? She is an amazing woman. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Trying to see if these albums will jog my memory."

"So you want to get your memory back?" She said arching her eyebrow. He looked at her stunned by her question.

"Of course I want to get my memories back. I want to remember my wife and children and everything else I can't remember."

" I find that hard to believe."

"I don't understand why you think I wouldn't want to remember?"

"Because you don't like reality Fitzgerald, you never have. When things get too tough you run. Which is why we have an Olivia Pope problem now. Your marriage to my daughter wasn't a fairytale it was reality and you couldn't hang."

"I've beat myself up for what I did to Mellie."

"Sure you have. I know that for some reason she's trying to spare your feelings, but let me clue you in to a few things. Mellie gave up her career for you. She could have been president, but she was trying to fix you and make you happy. She called me and told me that she was going to quit her job to focus on your election campaign. I was furious ,but she explained that she would be happy no matter what. She'd had a good upbringing , she loved herself, but you, you were broken and you needed help in feeling like you were worthy and she could do that for you."

"I'm sure I didn't ask her to do that." Fitz had become defensive. Maeve looked at him like she wanted to slap him.

"No you didn't, but you didn't have to she is your wife and you make scarifies for the one you love. Not that you would know anything about that and even if you didn't ask you appreciate what someone has done for you. You don't throw them away when something you perceive to be better and easier has come along and act like what they did for you was nothing and they should have done it."

"Why are you doing this? I don't even remember all of this."

"Doesn't mean you didn't do it just because conveniently you don't remember now."

"Conveniently? I want to know her, to remember my time with her. I keep having these flashes of memories, it's so frustrating." Fitz stopped talking briefly to try to gather his thoughts. "I try to grab one of the flashes to put the pieces together and as quickly as they come they go. Why can I remember my professional past, but not my personal?" He looked at Maeve truly searching for answers.

"Maybe you are repressing your personal memories."

"Repressing?"

"Something traumatic could have happened to you in your personal life that you don't want to remember it. The shooting, the coma could have been a gateway to repress what hurts you, you could never really deal with pain."

"For what I've been told the only thing I can think of that would have upset me lately is that Mellie left me." A light bulb went off in her head.

"Do you love my daughter?"

"I…I don't know. I think about her all the time. I want to get to know her, I want to make her smile. I'm not even sure if any of this is making sense."

"It's making perfect sense."

"I'm glad it does to you because I'm not sure it makes any sense to me" Maeve's stance toward him softened a bit.

"It will in time." She patted his shoulder before getting up and going back inside. She'd never had a near civil conversation with him, maybe she was mellowing in her old age. She huffed at the thought and sauntered to her bedroom.

Four Days Later

Mellie was released from the hospital with strict orders to be on bed rest. She was not to step foot in her office. And traveling was completely out of the question. Her mother and grandmother watched her like a hawk during the day and Fitz did at night. She couldn't wiggle a toe without one of the three wanting to know why she was moving. Mellie lay in bed reading a book when she felt eyes on her.

"Yes mother."

"He's in love with you." Mellie put the book down.

"What? Who's he?"

"Fitzgerald, he's in love with you." Mellie shook her head.

"Mother he doesn't even remember me."

"He's fallen in love with you. And I think the trauma of you leaving him before he was shot is why he can't remember. He doesn't want to remember that pain." Mellie looked at her mother like she had two heads.

"Mom I know you are trying to make me feel better, but that's preposterous."

"Humph you may think so now, but you'll see that I know what I'm talking about."

"So if that's the case how can we cure him then?" Mellie said sarcastically.

"Don't take that tone with me. Once he realizes you aren't going anywhere he'll remember."

"But I may go somewhere."

"You aren't going anywhere."

"When did you become such a Fitz fan?"

"I'm not, but like I've already told you, you're in this so you might as well make the best of it. If he can't get some act right after his memory returns then I will welcome you, Theodore and that little one into our home with open arms."

Millicent walked into the bedroom. She kissed both her daughter and granddaughter before sitting down.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Mom has this crazy idea that Fitz has fallen in love with me." Millicent looked at her daughter for answers.

"I had a conversation with him and I got the impression that he's fallen in love with her."

"Mom you think everyone is in love with me."

"Of course they are my darling including Fitzgerald." Millicent shook her head in a agreement.

"Maeve what happened with him that you think he's in love with her again?"

"He was trying to recapture his memories by looking through photos. He's been having flashes of memories."

"He never told me that." Mellie spoke up.

"Don't interrupt your mother Melody." Mellie fell silent. "You were saying."

"He thinks about her all the time, he wants to get to know her, he wants to make her smile." They talked about Mellie as if she wasn't in the room, and she didn't dare interrupt them.

"Is it wrong of me to hope he never remembers and then maybe we can finally be rid of him? Who am I kidding I don't care if it's wrong or not it's what I want."

"Mom I totally understand where you are coming from, but you should have seen him. I felt sorry for him." Maeve said surprised by her own admission. Millicent gasped and her eyes went wide.

"Maeve my dear you know that a leopard never changes his spots he only camouflages them."

"I know mom, but there was something in his eyes, it's hard to explain." Millicent shrugged.

"Time will tell."

"Yes it will." Mellie silently listened to their conversation, her mind was reeling. Was Fitz really falling in love with her again? Her spirits were buoyed, but she was scared to get her hopes up. Maybe that was why he was so angry about her and Andrew, maybe he was jealous because he wanted her to himself. Mellie smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" The smile dropped from her face when she heard her grandmother's voice. She forgot she wasn't alone.

"Oh nothing." She shrugged.

"Mmmhmmm." Her grandmother stated while side eyeing her.


	18. Chapter 18

Mellie was allowed to leave bed for a short amount of time. She decided to venture out to the Truman balcony to get some fresh air. She was sitting looking out over the lawn when Fitz came outside.

"Oh sorry didn't realize anyone was out here." He made a move to go back inside.

"Please join me." He smiled and came to sit next to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Physically I feel fine, emotionally I'm bored out of my mind."

"You aren't used to sitting still are you?"

"No I'm not."

"Maybe we can have some work brought up to you." Mellie looked at him hopeful. He laughed. "You like that idea don't you?"

"Yes I do. Although you can't let my mother and grandmother know." Fitz held up his hands.

"If they would object I won't do it then." Mellie looked at him strange.

"Don't tell me a big strapping young man such as yourself is afraid of two little old ladies."

"I am." They looked at each other and started to laugh.

"You should be afraid." She said through her laughter. He nodded in agreement. He looked over at her. Her cheeks were rosy from laughing, but her skin was smooth, unblemished even though she wore no makeup. She was a beautiful woman.

Mellie felt him staring at her. "What's wrong?" She said softly. He kept staring at her when a vision of him running his fingers down her cheek flashed through his head. "Fitz?" Mellie started to become worried.

His eyes gained focus again and he looked at her. "Sorry...sorry." He looked away.

Mellie thought about what her mother said about him being in love with her, could she be right? _Of course I'm right_. She heard her mother saying in her head.

"What were you thinking just now?" He squirmed she could tell he was embarrassed. Mellie reached over and gently grabbed his hand. "It's ok you can tell me." She said softly. He looked at her.

"You are beautiful... so beautiful." He stated like he was in awe of her. She blushed and looked away, never releasing his hand.

"Thank you."

"Why do you react like that? Don't I tell you often?"

"Recently yes." He nodded understanding.

"Well I've been a fool. You are amazing Mellie." She looked at him unbelieving of what was happening. She smiled brightly at him and his heart soared. He didn't know if he'd ever get his memories back, but he wanted her to like him for who he was now, he wanted her to love him. She shivered. "Are you cold?"

"A bit."

"We should go back inside." They stood, still holding hands and walked into the White House together.

Millicent walked into the drawing room where her daughter sat working on a Crossword puzzle. She sat across from her and stared. Maeve looked up at her mom.

"What's wrong?"

"I saw them." She said in a conspiratorial tone.

"Who?"

"Melody and Fitz, they were holding hands." Maeve's eyes went wide.

"Really? And what else."

"They went into the bedroom and closed the door."

"That just won't do she can't." Millicent realized what she was getting at.

"Oh my stars I forgot we must put a stop to this right now." They both stood quickly and walked toward Mellie and Fitz's bedroom.

"Yes right there. Oh my Fitz that is amazing." Millicent and Maeve stood outside the door with their ears pressed to it. They heard Mellie's voice and worried they were too late.

"Should we just barge in?" Maeve asked her mother.

"Of course we should." The two turned the knob and bust into the room ready to go off on Fitz for putting Mellie and their unborn child in danger. What they saw in front of them made them stop in their tracks.

Mellie looked at them and Fitz stopped what he was doing and looked up at them.

"What are you two doing?" Fitz stopped rubbing Mellie's feet. "Fitz please continue." Mellie said looking briefly at him before turning her attention back to her mother and grandmother.

"Nothing we aren't doing anything." They didn't know what to say. Mellie wrinkled her nose. "We'll be going now." They turned and left the room as fast as they came. Once the door was closed Mellie let out a scream and fell back on the sofa laughing.

"What's so funny?" Fitz was entirely confused.

Once she regained control she sat up again. "They thought we were having sex."

"And they just barged in like that." He said concerned.

"Yeah I'm not supposed to be having sex remember?"

"Yeah I know that, but still they just barged into our bedroom." Mellie rolled her eyes and patted his shoulder.

"My dear you have so much to learn about those two ladies."

"I see." He smiled at her before motioning for her to give him her other foot, she obliged. She sat back on the sofa still slightly tickled by the antics of her mother and grandmother.

Two Days Later

Mellie hugged her mother and grandmother tightly, hating that they were leaving. She loved having them around.

"I have to get back to my Canasta club we have a huge tournament coming up." Millicent stated, she loved her Canasta.

"What about you mom?"

"Your dad will be home from his trip and I'd like to spend some time with my husband." Mellie frowned up. She didn't want to think of her parents spending time together.

"Don't act like you don't know a thing or two about spending time with a man?" Maeve stated pointing at Mellie's very round belly.

"Ok so the car is waiting to take you two to the airport." Mellie was anxious to stop this particular conversation. Her mother and grandmother got in the car and she suddenly felt very sad about them leaving. Although her relationship with Fitz was progressing she still didn't feel completely comfortable with him.

Mellie entered the White House and was on her way back up to the Residence when she ran into Olivia. She took a deep breath really not wanting to deal with her today or any day. Mellie tried to keep walking, but Olivia called out to her. She plastered a fake smile on her face.

"What can I do for you Olivia?"

"Why are you lying to Fitz about the state of your marriage and our relationship?" Mellie bucked her eyes.

"Really Olivia?"

"Yes really Melody." Mellie narrowed her eyes. She knew that she didn't need to get upset.

"I have nothing to say to you. I don't need to explain anything to you especially not how I handle my husband and my marriage." Mellie made a move to walk away, but Olivia grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch her!" Fitz came out of nowhere and exclaimed. He had been walking to check on Mellie when he came upon her and Olivia. He saw Olivia grab her arm and panicked.

"Fitz it's fine Olivia was just leaving." Olivia released Mellie's arm. And turned to speak to Fitz, she wanted to explain herself, but he turned away from her and his attention was on Mellie.

"Are you ok?" He said looking Mellie over. She nodded her head yes. Olivia couldn't believe the scene in front of her.

"Fitz can we speak in private."

"No there's nothing we need to say to each other." Mellie looked at him shocked. She wasn't getting her hopes up she knew it was only a matter of time before his memories returned and he'd be chasing in behind Olivia again, but she did enjoy that in this moment he was showing up for her.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Going to start wrapping this one up. I think next chapter will probably be the last. Thanks again for the reviews.

1 Month Later

Fitz continued to have flashes of memories. He was even more frustrated now than he was a month ago. He found that he was having a difficult time controlling his emotions. The doctor's assured him that what he was feeling was normal. He was sitting in his office trying to calm himself down. He'd just lashed out at Mellie for reasons he couldn't even put words to and he felt horrible. He took a deep breath and stood from his desk to go in search of her.

Fitz found Mellie sitting in the Residence study reading a book. He could tell from her puffy red eyes that she'd been crying. His heart broke that he'd hurt her.

"Mels." Mellie looked up at him shocked by what he'd called her.

"You just called me Mels." She said softly. He nodded confused by her statement.

"Yes" He sat across from her. She was still hurt by his angry outburst, but her mood was momentarily buoyed.

"That was your nickname for me early in our relationship." He nodded in understanding. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier." She didn't say anything so he continued. "I don't know why I got so angry."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Hmmm." She didn't say anything else. Fitz started to feel angry again. He took a few deep cleaning breaths.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She looked back up from her book.

"I understand that you don't have your memories, but you aren't stupid I think you know exactly why you are angry for some reason you don't want to admit it." He stood abruptly from the chair and began to pace. She was right he knew, but he hadn't been able to make sense of it. Mellie watched him pace. Suddenly he turned to her.

"I'm angry with you for leaving me." Mellie was shocked that he'd admitted it.

"You aren't willing to admit your part in why I left?"

"I don't remember my part." He stopped abruptly. "I mean I know why because I'd been unfaithful, but but." His thoughts started to become jumbled again. Fitz felt like he was Jekyll and Hyde. These emotions that he didn't fully understand were constantly bubbling to the surface and fighting to be released.

"Is there anything else you want to say to me?" He'd started to pace again, but her words stopped him. He scrunched his face up. He knew what he needed to say, but he was afraid. Mellie stood from the chair. She placed her book on the chair and walked over to him. She grabbed his shoulders and turned him toward her. "Tell me." She said softly. He couldn't maintain eye contact with her.

"Why so you can leave me again?" Mellie recoiled shocked by the anger in his tone. "I needed you Mellie. I laid myself bare for you and you walked away from me. I made a mistake, I know I shouldn't have taken her to your parents house." Mellie's eyes widened. Fitz stopped talking realizing what was happening. He ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes tightly trying to grab more memories, but as quickly as they came they went. He knocked a vase off a nearby table in frustration. Mellie jumped at his outburst.

"Fitz it's ok."

"No it's not! I can't fucking take this Mellie. I don't have control over my own life. And I'm just here like a sitting duck waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know when my memories return you're going to leave me." It all became clear to her suddenly.

"Fitz." She said softly.

"No don't placate me. I know you don't want to be here and honestly the only reason you didn't leave with your family is because you can't travel. You don't love me anymore and I know I deserve it because I wasn't good to you, but it still hurts." His voice broke and he fell into a nearby chair, tears streaming down his face. Mellie went to him and kneeled as best she could with her growing belly.

"I have never stopped loving you Fitz." She stroked his hair. "You make me angry, you've hurt me beyond measure, but that is only because of how much I love and care about you." Fitz pulled Mellie into his lap and held onto her like his life depended on it and in essence it did.

"Mellie..." He looked up into her eyes. She could tell that he was afraid.

"I'm here Fitz you can tell me anything." He tightened his hold on her.

"I..." He swallowed and looked away trying to gather his thoughts. He looked back into her eyes. "I love you Mellie." Mellie's heart skipped a beat. "I've fallen in love with you. I don't want you to ever leave me and...and I'm just so scared that if I don't get my memories back you will leave and if I do get my memories back you will leave. I feel like I can't win here either way I'm going to lose you."

"No Fitz that's not true. I won't leave you if you treat me right. I only left because of how much you'd hurt me. If we can fix our relationship I will be with you no matter what. I will stand by your side until the end of time."

He held onto her and buried his head in her chest, breathing in her scent. She stroked his hair and soothed him when he started to cry again. She closed her eyes trying to keep her emotions at bay, but she couldn't control them. She bent down and kissed the top of his head before laying her face against his soft curls. They sat that way for nearly an hour.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N The time has come to say goodbye. To this fic. M-I-C, see you real soon (Go read Already Gone) K-E-Y, Why because I appreciate all your reviews and support.

3 months later

Mellie felt like she was bursting at the seams. She gained more weight with this pregnancy than any of her previous ones, but of course she had been sitting on her ass for months now. She was going stir crazy and was ready to have this baby so she could get back to her life. She yawned and decided she was going to take a nap. She'd been overly tired of late and she knew what that meant. The little one would be joining them soon.

She was already a couple centimeters dilated, but she hadn't told Fitz. He'd been hovering over her for the last few months driving her absolutely crazy. His memories hadn't fully returned, but they'd made some new ones of their own in the last three months. Mellie and Fitz made a commitment to each other and their family. With both their health scares they'd realized life was too short and precious to spend it being unhappy and angry.

Mellie was half asleep when a sharp pain shot through her abdomen. She raised up in bed grabbing her stomach. "Ugh" She said as the pain continued to lance through her. She knew that she'd gone in labor. She reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the phone. She called Fitz and told him that it was time.

Fitz sprinted out of the Oval toward the Residence. He made it there in record time. Mellie was up in the closet when he came in the room.

"What are you doing? You should be in bed." He rushed to her.

"Fitz it's fine. I can walk around. I needed to get dressed and grab my bag." He took the bag from her hand and set it out in the bedroom. He helped Mellie dress as another contraction hit her. Mellie gripped his shoulder tightly as he put her shoes on, trying to breathe through a contraction. "You are never touching me again." He smirked and stood up when he was done with her shoes.

"You say that now." He said waggling his eyebrows at her. She couldn't help but to giggle despite the pain she was in.

The pair arrived at the hospital's private ward and Mellie was hooked up to monitors as they prepared to take her to the OR to perform the c-section. Fitz was so nervous. He held her hand through a contraction as they performed the epidural. She was being so brave and strong. Mellie lay back on the bed waiting to be wheeled to the OR. She looked over at Fitz.

"It's ok honey. This is perfectly normal." She could tell from the look on his face that he was terrified. He nodded and swallowed his fear, this wasn't about him.

Fifteen minutes after they reached the OR their daughter came into the world squirming and screaming at the top of her lungs. Tears streamed down both their faces as they looked at their gorgeous daughter, with her dark hair, blue eyes and chin dimple just like her mothers. The doctor's worked on stitching Mellie back up as Fitz was lead back to their room. He paced nervously waiting for Mellie and his daughter to come into the room. He was so happy. He and Mellie were together and he knew that she wouldn't leave him again. he couldn't bear it if she did. He suddenly had a sharp pain in his head. He grabbed his head trying to lessen the pain. The pain continued to intensify. He was brought to his knees as a kaleidoscope of images swirled in his head. His heart was racing and tears streamed down his face. The pain lessened and he composed himself before Mellie was brought in the room. He didn't want to worry her. Finally Mellie and their newborn daughter was wheeled into the room.

"Hey champ." Mellie did a double take. Fitz walked over to her grinning as he kissed her forehead. "You know what I've been wondering Mels."

"What's that Fitz?"

"Do you still have that locket I gave you on the night we made love for the first time?" Mellie gasped and looked at him wide eyed.

"Fitz?" She said softly. She didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Yes the Melody in my heart." Mellie sobbed and covered her mouth. He bent and kissed her lips.

"I'm back baby and I promise I will never leave you again."

6 Months Later

Woodrow waited at the end of the hall for his daughter. She finally emerged from the bridal room with her mother and grandmother in tow still fussing over her.

He smiled at her, happy to see his daughter beaming with happiness. Karen walked next to her mother she was so happy that her parents had finally made up and were going to renew their vows. Maeve and Millicent made their way down the aisle followed by Karen who was her mother's maid of honor. Cyrus stood up with Fitz. His heart constricted thinking it should be his son Gerry, but he put the thought away. This was supposed to be happy day. Teddy came down the aisle with the ring on a pillow. He looked so cute. Ella was the flower girl and threw pink rose petals. She smiled at her dad. Then a vision in cream came into his view. Mellie chose a simple cream sheath dress and she'd never looked more beautiful and radiant to him. Fitz rocked back on his heels anxious for her to reach him. Finally she was at his side.

He took her hand and looked her in the eyes. He couldn't believe that his stupidity almost caused him to lose this magnificent creature.

"Melody and Fitzgerald have come together today to reaffirm their love and commitment for each other. Their love and commitment to each other has been severely tested. Their bond was bent, but never broken. Melody and Fitzgerald please join hands." They did as instructed. "Will you Fitzgerald continue to have Melody as your wife and continue to devote yourself to her and your family."

"Absolutely yes." He stated looking her right in the eyes.

" Will you Melody continue to have Fitzgerald as your husband and continue to devote yourself to him and your family."

"Yes forever and always." Fitz became choked up. Karen stepped forward and read 1 Corinthians as Mellie and Fitz walked over and lit a single candle from two separate burning candles that signified their commitment to becoming one again. They walked hand in hand back over to the altar.

"Fitzgerald and Melody please join your hands so that Fitzgerald's is on top. Fitzgerald repeat after me." Fitz waited for the pastor before repeating after him.

" Melody, I wear this ring you placed on my hand as a symbol of my love and commitment to you." Mellie waited for instruction from the pastor to do the same.

" Fitzgerald, I wear this ring you placed on my hand as a symbol of my love and commitment to you."

"Fitzgerald and Melody have a few words that they wanted to speak to one another." Fitz took Mellie's hand and turned to her.

"Mellie a year ago I never imagined that we would be here renewing our vows, our love and commitment to each other ,but here we are. And I can never express to you how much I am appreciative that you have stuck by my side and loved me unconditionally even when I was being a jerk."

"Mmmhmmm" They heard in unison and turned to look at Maeve and Millicent. Mellie smiled at them and shook her head before turning back to Fitz.

"I will spend the rest of my days cherishing you and treating you like the goddess that you are.

"He better." Maeve said underneath her breath.

Fitz continued. "I have loved you for over twenty years and I know that will never change." Tears streamed down her face.

"Fitzgerald there have been times when I wanted to just strangle you, but through it all I can truly say I don't have any regrets for the time I have spent with you for the love that I have shared with you. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it and I know that despite the hard times I am a better woman for having loved you and having you love me. I will spend the remainder of my days committed to you, loving you and cherishing you." It was Fitz's turn to become emotional. He quickly wiped the tears from his face.

" Fitzgerald and Melody, today you have renewed the promises and vows you made to each other on your wedding day. You have symbolized the renewal of the marriage union by the joining of hands, the taking of vows, and by the wearing of your wedding rings. It is with pleasure that I conclude the ceremony of renewing the vows of marriage that joined you and binds you as husband and wife. Please celebrate this renewal of vows with a kiss!" Fitz grabbed Mellie and laid an intense kiss on her with promises of things to come. They hugged each other tightly and whispered I love you's in each other's ear. When they parted they stood and stared into each other's eyes and the world around them faded away.


End file.
